Haywire
by K-yers
Summary: Against all odds, Teanna Waid has survived. With a new Alpha taking control and the tension of the killings gone, she hopes that a normal school year is around the corner. But a new prophecy echoing in Tea's ears, and someone-or something-is threatening to destroy everything she has become...
1. 1: Crashed

**A/N: Hello people of the internet & welcome to "Haywire". Firstly, thanks for clicking on this & secondly, this is a sequel to another story called "Clarity" so if you haven't read that one then you're going to want to. If you don't then you're going to be extremely confused; don't say I didn't warn you. So without any further ado, here is "Haywire". :)**

* * *

I yawned widely from the sheer tiredness. The guy behind the counter gave me a funny look that I'm sure had to do with the scar on my throat. I ignored him and continued searching for the drinks my family had wanted.

Feeling like a real parent again, my mom sent me out to town to pick up some dinner. I already had the pizza in the car and now my parents wanted me to stop by the small convenience store nearby. They were too cheap to buy from the pizza place. Oh well.

I picked up the drinks from the back and started for the counter. I yawned again and cursed my sleepless nights these days.

My sleeping patterns had been odd before, but now I couldn't fall asleep without seeing _him _in my nightmares. But after what Peter put me through, I guess several nightmares about him would be fitting. Last night had been especially bad. My old nightmare about the night I got my scar combined with one about Peter.

I had been in the woods, the full moon shining down brightly. Before it would've brought me some peace, but now the sight of a full moon just filled me with dread. I heard the familiar snarling behind me that would come from an Alpha. I would turn around and see the Alpha who had attacked me when I was just a little girl. When he got closer, his wolfish face would shift into Peter's. I would wake up in a cold sweat every time.

I stifled the next yawn as I took my change from the guy behind the counter. He was grinning at me with a sick look in his eyes. "You hear 'bout that girl who was found naked in the woods?"

I glared at the man, knowing he was referring to my friend Lydia. She had disappeared two days ago out of her hospital room. Scott, Stiles, Alison, and I had busted our butts trying to find her. In the end, Stiles and his dad found her wandering out of the woods. The entire time I had been a guilty mess.

I had been the one to try and Lydia that night she was attacked by Peter. She was dead. I had brought her back just like I had brought Derek back so many times. But she was never completely healed and now she had gone haywire. I snatched my bag of drinks away from the man and stormed out of the store.

The alley in which I had parked was dark and deserted. I quickly placed the drinks in the passenger seat and slid into the car right as rain began to pour down. My dad had let me use the car, I guess as a sort of apology. I just started the car and started to back out. I was ready to pull out of the alley and onto the main road when suddenly there was somebody standing right in front of my car.

I slammed on the breaks but not fast enough. The person stared at me with fear etched all over their face. I felt a shudder go down my spine as I recognized the person. He had dirty blond hair and wide green eyes that always seemed to have a black bruise underneath them.

"Isaac?" I yelled over the pouring rain. Isaac didn't move; he looked too shocked to. I put the car in park and stepped out into the pouring rain. It only took a few seconds for me to be soaked to the bone.

"Isaac?" I yelled again. Isaac finally broke out of his trance and stared at me as if he was seeing me for the first time. Then his face turned cherry red and he ducked his head out of shyness. I walked forward until I could properly see the front of my car.

The hood was dented.

I stared back at Isaac, eyeing him up and down. He should be on the ground with two broken legs and screaming in pain. Yet he was standing as if he hadn't just put a massive dent in the front of my car. I felt a cold sweep over me that had nothing to do with the rain.

"Hey, Isaac," I said gently. Isaac responded to that. He glanced up at me nervously and looked extremely apologetic. "Do you need a ride anywhere?"

Isaac looked like he wanted to say no. But instead he nodded and started for the passenger side. I hurried back inside my car and moved the drinks and pizza to the back seat before Isaac even opened the door. He climbed inside and looked generally too awkward and uncomfortable to move. I put the car back into drive and made it to the main road. Isaac remained silent for about ten minutes before he spoke.

"What were you doing in town?" Isaac asked. I gestured over my shoulder to the warm pizza box and bottles of soda sitting on one of the seats. Isaac's eyes followed and he nodded with understanding. "Oh; sorry I dented your car by the way."

I shrugged. "It's alright; it's my dad's car."

Isaac laughed shortly but then he got a really haunted look in his eyes and the easy smile faded. I glanced between him and the road, anxious to ask how that dent got there but not knowing how to bring it up without sounding crazy.

"Turn here," Isaac said suddenly. I obeyed and we ended up heading for an old abandoned subway station. I glanced at Isaac sharply but he seemed to be avoiding my gaze. I parked the car right in front of the tunnel and Isaac slowly unbuckled his seat-belt.

"Um, are you sure this is where you want me to drop you off?" I asked tentatively. Isaac looked from the entrance to my worried face. Then he nodded.

"Yeah, thanks so much, Tea," Isaac said shyly before running back into the rain. I stayed parked in the parking lot until he completely disappeared and then a few minutes after, just in case Isaac ran back out. But he never did.

I felt a weird feeling take over me as I drove away. I had said the same thing to Isaac just last week. I had needed help getting into the winter formal and I had thanked Isaac the exact same way he had just thanked me. I had no idea if he meant to do that or if it was just a coincidence. I sighed and started to pick up speed to get home; my sister would be livid if I was any later than I already was.


	2. 2: Rise & Burn

_The Phoenicis Will Rise & Burn._

I stared at the spray-painted message on the sidewalk in front of the school. No one was paying any attention to me, they were staring at the words, looking very confused at the word phoenicis. I swallowed the rising panic in my throat and looked back at the red words.

_The Phoenicis Will Rise & Burn._

"Hey Tea!" I turned around to see Isaac strolling cheerfully towards me. The haunted look from last night had disappeared from his eyes. He walked up to stand beside me and read the message with confusion written on his face. "What's a phoe-nice-is?"

"It's pronounced phoe-_ni_-sis," I corrected him blankly. Isaac nodded and continued to move his lips silently, forming the word around. Finally, some teachers came and broke up the crowd around the sidewalk. Isaac and I walked silently up the stairs and into the building.

Isaac followed me to my locker and remained quiet and awkward the whole time. He looked like he wanted to say something but didn't know how to begin. So after an awkward two minutes of shifting through my locker, Isaac said that he'll see me in English and left. I watched him go, feeling the beginnings of dread settle down on me.

On my way to Health, I walked by a familiar locker. Erica was standing there, moving some things around her locker. I sighed and wanted nothing more than to go over there and fix our friendship. But she refused to talk to me. Say what you want about Erica, she knew how to hold a grudge. So I just shook my head and continued down the hall to class.

* * *

Stiles gave me the bad news during lunch. Isaac had been arrested today during lacrosse practice. I choked on my peanut butter sandwich and stared at Stiles. "What for?"

Stiles quickly explained about Isaac's dad being found dead. I felt cold after realizing that he was found close to that store from last night. Isaac had been acting weird last night, and now he seemed more relaxed than ever. Was it even possible for Isaac to have killed his dad? I asked Stiles.

Stiles shrugged. "I don't know Tea, but the dude's car door was _torn _off. Scott and Derek went to the Lahey house. Meanwhile you and I are going to the police station after school."

"What for?" I asked. Stiles blinked and swallowed.

"Because tonight's the full moon."

* * *

Stiles and I drove his jeep to the police station after Stiles got finished with his detention. Out of all the days to get detention he chooses this day. The sun was already starting to slip below the horizon when we arrived.

There was a pretty woman standing at the desk in the lobby. Stiles swore into the steering wheel. "We'll never get past her."

I nodded and glanced over Stiles's shoulder. "Maybe we can't but I think Derek can." Stiles frowned at me and turned around to see Derek's fancy black car pull into the parking lot. Stiles swore again and got out of the car.

I followed and didn't really pay attention to what Stiles and Derek were arguing about. Finally, Derek went inside to flirt with the lady at the desk. Stiles grabbed my hand and pulled me with him inside the building.

Stiles went straight for his dad's office, where the keys for the holding cell were supposed to be. But once we got there, they were already gone. Stiles swore again and we ran back into the hallway and into a man in a police uniform.

I glanced this guy up and down and froze when I saw the arrow sticking out of his leg. The man looked down and saw what I saw. Stiles and didn't have time to react before he swung out and started to drag us both away. Stiles and I resisted and tried to fight, but this hunter was extremely strong.

"Let...us...go!" I snarled and reached up with my right hand. The man stifled a scream as my flesh burned his. He threw me into a room and I grunted loudly when I hit the ground. The man threw Stiles to the far corner of the ground and looked up, but confusion filled his face right after. I glanced up to see whatever he was staring at.

Isaac's cell was empty.

There was a roar and I flinched against the metal desk as a werewolf-Isaac launched the hunter across the room. The hunter hit the wall with a sickening crunch and slid down unconscious. Then Isaac turned and stared at me with glowing golden eyes.

I raised my hands up, ready to try and defend myself as much as possible, but Derek burst into the room and forced a rabid Isaac away from me just in time. Isaac cowered in the corner beside the hunter, phasing slowly back into a human.

"How'd you do that?" Stiles asked from the far corner. Derek turned to him and then to me before saying quite simply: "I'm the Alpha."

I looked back at Isaac, who was still trying to hide from Derek. I ducked my head down and buried my face into my hands. It looked like we had another werewolf to worry about.


	3. 3: Fix You

It took them long enough, I thought bitterly. After Derek and Isaac had left the police station in a hurry, Stiles and I were forced to face the herd of angry police men wondering where the heck Isaac had gone. Stiles and I mainly fumbled through and at some point around midnight Mr. Stilinski just let us go. So now, my parents were acting like parents and had grounded me.

I went to school the next day and immediately noticed how terrified Scott looked. The same went for Alison. They were both hiding out at the Lahey house last night. I finally managed to talk to Scott during chemistry but Mr. Harris shut us up and separated us before Scott could tell me everything.

So I ended up sitting with Alison during lunch. Lydia had an appointment with the guidance counselor and Jackson was suddenly too cool to hang out with any of us little people.

"I still don't know what that thing was," Alison said quietly. "It just looked right at us. It could've killed us but it didn't. Scott thinks that Derek might know, but I still don't think talking to Derek is a good idea."

I narrowed my eyes at Alison. "Why not? Derek's a nice guy, you know once you get past the anger and angst and overall prickliness." Alison laughed slightly.

"I just don't trust him," Alison said. I nodded and continued munching on my potato chips. I got the impression that someone was watching me. I glanced around the lunchroom until I found who was watching me.

Erica still looked peeved. I noticed that she had acquired a few more bumps of acne on her face since our friendship shattered. I remember that her meds said that the side affects included acne. She had once told me about how much she hated her medication; she had said that her meds made her feel like she was crazy. I knew the feeling.

Alison followed my gaze and looked back at me sadly. "You guys are still fighting?"

"It's more like she's still refusing to talk to me." I said grumpily. Alison nodded and looked sorry for me. She opened her mouth to say something but just then the bell for the next class rang. I glanced at Alison. "We have gym next, right?"

Alison nodded. "Yeah; Coach wants us to climb that rock-wall today." I groaned and we quickly gathered our things to go to the gym. Scott and Stiles joined us after we left the lunchroom. I noticed how Scott and Alison tried to stay as far from each other as possible. They still acted like they were broken up. I shook my head. Alison had told me about how _bad _it felt to really, really like someone, but you just couldn't be together.

I hoped that I never had to feel that way.

Scott, Stiles, Alison, and I separated to go into the boys and girls locker rooms. Alison and I went to our lockers and took turns changing clothes and Lydia joined us soon after. I asked her how the meeting with the guidance counselor went. Lydia glared at me as if she wasn't sure if I was making fun of her or not.

Coach was waiting for us as everyone to gather around the fairly large rock climbing wall. I heard the sharp intake of breath from Erica and I felt a stab of pity hit me. Erica was staring at the wall with a mix of dread and apprehension clouding her gaze.

"Alright!" Coach shouted in his usual way. "McCall and Argent, you're up first! Don't disappoint me, McCall!" I grinned to myself as Scott and Alison both turned slightly red and got into their harnesses.

Stiles stood beside me as Scott and Alison began to scale the wall. Lydia was glaring at the wall with frustration in her eyes. "Why couldn't we have picked another day to climb this stupid wall? I'm wearing my new mascara today and it'll smear if I get too sweaty."

"Don't worry Lydia," Stiles replied immediately. "You'll look good no matter what happens to your mascara." Lydia pursed her lips and, despite looking slightly annoyed, looked pleased at the same time. I shook my head at Stiles's hopes for Lydia's affection. It wasn't until Lydia went missing did I realize just how deep Stiles's feelings for her went. It was enough for me to want someone like that.

Scott fell to the ground. The class busted into laughter and an embarrassed Scott managed to unhook himself from the harness. Alison floated down to the ground much more gracefully and Coach called out for the next two people.

"Stilinski and Erica, let's go!"

Stiles nodded cheerfully and started for the wall. Erica followed more slowly and stared up at the wall in fear. She looked so stiff and scared; I vaguely wondered whether it was because of the height or because she'd be two feet away from Stiles.

The two of them started on the wall and Stiles wasted no time scaling the wall like an expert. Erica made it a few feet before freezing in fear. Alison and Lydia watched with me from either side of me. Erica started to quiver and shake like crazy. I took a few steps forward and nudged Coach with a finger. He recoiled and looked as if I had burned him, which I probably did.

"Coach she's not okay," I said hurriedly. Coach glanced at me to Erica and called up to her telling her to do her best. Erica let out a dry sob and I felt my stomach swoop. "But Coach you know she's an epileptic."

Coach looked baffled as Stiles slid back down to earth. "Why doesn't anyone ever tell me these things?" He called up to Erica again and slowly but surely, she made her way back down to earth.

Several people in the class laughed bitterly as Erica walked to the back of the group. Coach called up two more people and, with an uneasy glance at Stiles, I walked to the back after Erica. She glared at me upon my approach.

"I didn't need your help you know." Erica said angrily. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Really, you could've fooled me. I was just coming back to make sure you were fine." I said sharply. Erica curled her lip at me.

"There was no need. Now why don't you go back to your new friends before you're seen talking to the likes of me."

I opened my mouth to snap back something but then Coach called me to climb the wall with Greenburg. I turned my back on Erica and scaled the wall faster then Greenburg, which caused Coach to rant at the poor boy for fifteen minutes.

Finally, gym was nearly over and Coach called us all into the locker rooms to change again. Alison and Lydia stood guard while I slipped back into my Minecraft T-shirt and black skinny jeans and low-cut black converse. The converse had bright pink shoelaces that Scott and Stiles had once made fun of, saying how anyone would be able to find me at night. I was just tying my shoes while Alison changed when a swooping feeling filled up my stomach. I immediately stood up and looked quickly around the locker room. Erica wasn't here...

I ran out of the locker room just in time to see Erica falling from the rock wall and into Scott's arms. I quickly ran over to them along with majority of the class right behind me. Alison caught up first and started ordering Scott, "Put her on her side."

Reaching out, I pressed my palm against Erica's quivering shoulder. It should've made the seizure stop. But it didn't. I stared in fright at my hand; once it would've been able to heal Erica immediately. Why wasn't it working? Scott and Alison stared at me in fright as well. I had no idea what was happening.

My healing powers weren't working.


	4. 4: Singed

Chelsea stared at me from across the kitchen table. My younger sister's eighth grade textbooks laid spread out in front of in front of both of us. She was having trouble with her Pre-Algebra assignment and, although I wasn't the best person at math, I was trying to help her. But I was having trouble concentrating on anything other than my failing healing powers.

"So your all-powerful healing magic isn't working?" Chelsea asked doubtfully. I glanced at her from above the laptop screen. A bright white screen talking about rare mythical creatures was starting to give me a headache.

"Well when you say it like that it just sounds silly," I said. Chelsea smirked and glanced back down to her homework before looking back at where I was forcing myself to research the phoenicis. I leaned back in my chair and rubbed my face. "You know what sucks about being this? Hardly anyone knows about it and those who do either wants to kill it or hold it hostage."

"What side would that werewolf friend of yours be on?" Chelsea asked, talking about Scott. I had only told her about the pack of werewolves living in town. She still didn't know about the Hunters and all the good drama that came with that.

I shrugged. "It's just I have no idea as to why they would stop working. There's nothing on this stupid website that talks about when the phoenicis powers go away."

"Maybe you're evolving." Chelsea said thoughtfully. "You know like Pokemon when we were kids." I tore my eyes from the small section about the phoenicis to stare at her. Chelsea shrugged.

"A few weeks ago I would've called you crazy for using a Pokemon reference to what is happening with me but right now it's the easiest explanation we've got." I said with a huff of amusement. Chelsea laughed as well and we continued doing Pre-Algebra problems and searching the internet for answers.

* * *

I wanted to pound my head into the table. Chelsea and I didn't find anything last night. We had had to put an end to our search after midnight. Right now, I was sitting at lunch with Scott and Stiles who listened to my predicament and Chelsea's idea about me evolving.

Stiles and Scott glanced at each other when I finally finished talking. Then Stiles looked at me. "Your sister sounds like she's on the right track. I don't think you'll evolve like a Pokemon but your powers could be getting stronger. Haven't you gotten any dreams from that Hestia chick?"

I shook my head. "I think she would've had the mind to come and tell me if something weird was happening to me."

"If your healing powers aren't working, maybe Hestia is having a hard time reaching you," Scott said thoughtfully. "It could be a reasonable explanation as to why she's been so quiet." I blinked at nodded; along with Chelsea's theory, Scott's went right along with it. I took a stab at my salad, frustrated.

"Anyway," Stiles said loudly and smoothly. "I have got the keys to the skating ring from Boyd for tonight. If you still want to come, Tea, you're welcome to."

I shook my head. "I already told you that I can't. I'm grounded and I want to try and figure out what the heck is going on. But let me know if anything interesting happens." I drifted off, seeing the expression on Scott's face. It was one of awe.

I glanced quickly at Stiles and we both turned around to see what it was that Scott was gawking at. The second I saw her I immediately felt the same dread I felt when I saw Isaac that night in the rain.

Erica was strutting into the lunchroom as if it was a runway. Literally, every single face turned as she entered. Even the girls stopped to stare at Erica's grand entrance. She glanced into the direction of our table and smirked evilly. She stopped and bent down to some random guys table and stole his apple from the tray. She took a large and deliberate bite from the apple and wiped in corner of her mouth with a smile. The guy who's apple she stole was gawking at her and looked as if he was in some sort of weird internet movie. Then Erica straightened and left the lunchroom, looking over her shoulder as she did.

"Erica?" Scott said dumbly. Stiles, Scott, and I stared at each other before bolting from our table and to the door. Stiles led the way down the hall and to the front of the school. We crashed out of the front doors just in time to see Erica slide inside Derek Hale's sports car. He gave us all a wolfish smile before whipping out of the school parking lot.

* * *

That night I got a call from Stiles. Something had happened at the skating ring. Apparently Lydia had a mental freak out in the middle of the skating ring. I asked how she was and he said that Alison had driven her home. None of them had any idea what was happening.

The next day at school I had a plan. I still had no idea what was happening but I was planning on going to visit Deaton right after school. He had stitched my wrists up once before and he had admitted to have known-and loved-another version of the phoenicis. Maybe she had gone through something similar.

I was on my way to Health when I passed by a familiar locker. Erica was touching up her makeup in the mirror inside her locker. That was something she would have never done. I forgot about Health class for a few moments and started for Erica to confront her.

Erica didn't react when I stood behind her at first. But then she turned around and gave me a mean smirk. "Well, didn't think I'd see you near my locker this soon." She smirked and turned her back to me, choosing to finish her makeup. I felt anger rise up inside of me and felt the heat rush into my hands. At least one part of my powers still worked.

I reached out and grasped her shoulder. Erica gasped and whipped around to stare at me with loathing in her brown eyes. I released her and saw clearly where my hand had seared that leather jacket of hers.

"What are you?" Erica asked. I remember clearly Derek asking me the same question. Though he had been wounded and I had been healing him instead of burning him. Erica stared at me with horror and fury flaring in her eyes.

"Why don't you ask Derek?" I told her in a low and dangerous voice. "I've brought him back from the dead twice already it's his turn to tell the story." Without another word, I turned my back on Erica and stormed away, heading for Health class like I was supposed to.


	5. 5: Ice Pick

I sat with Scott again today at lunch. Alison had spoken to him really fast about keeping him out of the way of the fighting. I had the feeling that Scott wasn't going to listen.

"Are you actually going to take Alison's advice?" I asked him. Scott glanced at me and sighed.

"I can't just sit back and let people get turned into werewolves because Derek needs a pack." Scott said firmly. "They are my responsibility and if he's not telling them about the Hunters and the full moon, then I have to." I blinked and stared at my grilled chicken sandwich. Scott did have a point...

Stiles suddenly popped out of nowhere and slammed his hands against Scott's and my shoulders. "You guys need to look over there." He said breathlessly, pointing to an empty table right in front of us.

"So what?" Scott asked impatiently. "It's just an empty table."

"Yeah but who's empty table?" Stiles urged. I frowned as Scott's face suddenly went limp.

"Boyd," He said. Scott leapt to his feet and grabbed my wrist, urging me to follow them. I was very confused; who was Boyd? Stiles quickly explained Boyd in a few words: "massive, dark, and alone." I finally got it, remembering him from the lunchroom.

"And you really think that Boyd is Derek's next target?" I asked.

"I'm sure of it!" Scott said with frustration. "Derek needs at least three other werewolves in his pack. Boyd fits the bill. Alright, after school, we need to find Boyd. Stiles, you go to Boyd's house and see if he's there. Tea, you're coming with me to the skating ring."

"Why do I need to come again?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"In case Boyd needs a healer," Scott said. I gave him a worried look. Scott read my expression and continued. "The only people who know about your problems healing are me, Alison, and Stiles. Derek doesn't know about your problems. As long as he thinks your powers are still working, he won't try and force anyone to do anything."

I exhaled and nodded as I followed Scott and Stiles to the parking lot. Stiles hopped into his jeep and I led Scott to my dad's old Lexus. It was an old car and it still had the dent from Isaac in the front but it got me from one place to the other.

Scott quickly directed me to the skating ring. It was a few miles out of town and my car was starting to run out of gas. Scott assured me that he'd pay me some gas money and urged me to hurry. I pulled into the empty parking lot and felt my stomach churn when I saw that the door was propped open.

"I think he might be here," Scott said quietly.

"I would hope that he'd be," I muttered. Scott gave me a pointed glance and led the way out of the car and into the skating ring. Automatically we heard the grinding noise of the machine that smooths the ice. Scott broke into a run and we burst out onto the ice. Scott walked confidently on the ice while I struggled to keep up with his fast pace and keep my footing.

Boyd was sitting on top of the machine. He glanced down at me and Scott and turned the machine off. Scott walked up to him and turned around to glance at me struggling on the ice. He reached out his hand and pulled me toward him. I held on tight to his arm, afraid to fall on the newly smoothed ice.

"Did Derek tell you everything?" Scott asked Boyd. The larger boy blinked at Scott.

"He told me about the Hunters,"

"If Derek has promised you something," Scott said. "There's better ways to get it." Boyd stiffened at the top of his machine.

"I just don't want to sit alone at lunch every day," Boyd said hotly. I felt a stab of pity for Boyd; he just wanted to belong.

"If you want friends you can do a lot better than Derek," Scott said desperately, trying and failing to bring Boyd to the right side.

"That really hurts, Scott,"

Scott spun around, nearly knocking me to the floor as he did so, to face Derek. Right over Derek's shoulder was his other two pack members, Isaac and Erica. Erica glared at me furiously while Isaac hung his head to one side, looking rather relaxed. Derek continued. "If you're going to judge me, at least take a vote. Erica; how has life been since we met?"

Erica dropped her hip to one side and placed her finger on her chin. "Hm; in a word: _transformative_." She let out a loud roar. I gripped Scott's arm tighter which didn't go unnoticed by Derek. He grinned smugly.

"Erica, you asked me earlier as to what kind of creature Tea over there was. She is no werewolf; what she is is so much more rare and, apparently, dangerous." Derek paused and Erica and Isaac both glanced sharply at Derek. I knew what was going through their minds: what was more dangerous than a werewolf?

"She's the phoenicis," Derek said. "A human version of the phoenix. There is only one phoenicis in the world at a time and every time one of them dies, they are reborn as another girl with blond hair and blue eyes."

"What exactly does she do?" Isaac asked, looking back and forth from me to Derek, as if trying to put the puzzle pieces together.

"They heal; their mission in existence is to heal anyone they come in contact with, whether they be an enemy or a friend. Tea has brought me back from the dead twice now."

Scott suddenly stiffened under my grip. I realized exactly how fast my heartbeat was going and I could feel the heat rushing to my hands. I loosened my grip and felt shame wash over me as I saw the scorch marks on Scott's arm. Erica obviously heard my racing heartbeat.

"She's afraid," Erica announced. "I can hear her heartbeat from here. Anna over there is terrified of us." The idea of me being afraid of her seemed to give her joy. Derek looked at me with a stoic gaze and nodded to his two pack members. Isaac and Erica moved forward towards us.

Scott roared and pushed me aside. I fell to my butt and skidded across the ice. I heard snarls and roars that told me that Scott was fighting with Isaac and Erica. I looked up from the ice and saw Scott slam Erica against the machine; Boyd held on tight to it. Isaac leapt onto Scott's back and for a moment I thought that Isaac had him. But then Scott reached over his shoulders and Isaac flew through the air right toward me.

I yelped as Isaac landed right on my stomach. His weight caused both of us to slide farther along the ice and Isaac roared in frustration. He whipped his head towards me and for a second gold met blue as Isaac held my gaze. But then he muttered something that I didn't catch and then he scrambled off of me.

It didn't take long after that for Scott to finish both Isaac and Erica. "You think he's given you a gift, but he's only doing this for himself! He's turned you into a bunch of guard dogs!" Scott threw both of the younger werewolves across the ice so that they landed right at Derek's feet.

"It's true," Derek said slyly as if his two werewolves hadn't just gotten their butts kicked. "It is about power." He stepped over his pack's still bodies and headed slowly towards Scott. I watched as his eyes went from steely hazel to blood red and long claws grew from his fingers. Thick black hair grew on Derek's face and his jaw righted itself as fangs grew in. He got close enough to Scott right before slashing at his chest.

It was terrible to watch. Derek was absolutely beating up Scott. Scott was knocked to the floor and Derek wasted no time setting his foot onto Scott's throat, crushing him slowly. I stood up and faced myself completely towards Derek.

"Derek, _stop_." I ordered. My voice echoed around the large skating ring. Derek looked at me for a long time before removing his foot from my friend's throat. He took a few steps toward me and stopped, eyeing me up and down.

"My offer for you still stands, Tea," Derek said shortly. "The place for a phoenicis is with a pack. You need it for protection and we need you for healing. If you change your mind, you know where to find me." Without another word, Derek turned around and stepped over Scott's writhing body. I watched him leave with Isaac and Erica watching from a little ways away. Boyd hopped down from his machine and looked down at Scott.

"You don't want to be like him," Scott said weakly. I stepped a few steps closer. Derek, Isaac, and Erica were still watching from the side of the ice.

"Your right," Boyd said slowly. He lifted the side of his shirt to reveal a fresh wolf bite wound. I felt a wave of cold go over me. Derek had already gotten to him. Boyd gave Scott a small smile. "I want to be like you." He walked away, leaving Scott and me alone on the ice.


	6. 6: Unexpected

I quickly drove Scott to the animal clinic. His wound wasn't healing at all and I was afraid to touch him since my heartbeat hadn't slowed down any. So we pulled into the back of the animal clinic and Scott managed to unlock and open the back door.

"Why isn't it healing?" Scott asked through clenched teeth. I helped him into the room, being careful not to touch his skin directly.

"Because it's from an Alpha," Deaton's voice made me jump. Scott and I turned around to see Deaton standing at the metal table where he fixed animals. But that wasn't an animal lying down there. A body, a _dead _body, laid there with eight gruesome slashes in his chest. It looked like someone had used their fingers to do something like this. The first thought that came to my mind was that a werewolf did this.

"How do you know about the Alpha?" Scott asked as Deaton swooped in with medical tape and gauze. I forgot that Scott still didn't know that Deaton knew things about the supernatural. "How do you know these things?"

"Because it's my job to know," Deaton said shortly. "Now you two need to hide; they'll be back any moment." Before I could ask who he meant the sounds of cars pulling into the clinic parking lot sounded. Deaton grabbed both of us and gently pushed us into a spare closet. Right as we entered the small room, the door to the other room opened.

I couldn't hear what they were saying but Scott apparently could. His face would scrunch and frown and look downright worried. It wasn't until the sounds of footsteps leaving did Deaton open the door again and Scott and I were able to get out.

"What did that?" I asked, pointing to the body. Deaton put a white sheet over the body to hide it.

"It wasn't a werewolf," Deaton said shortly. "You saw the marks on the chest, those are what killed him. But there is another cut right on the back of the neck. It looks like a surgical cut. But from this wound on the neck a substance that paralyzed the victim." He paused. "I'm not sure what this creature is called, only that it probably lives to kill."

I stared at Deaton. Scott looked lost and scared from the corner of the room. I snorted. "Well, that's not good." Deaton laughed shortly.

"I have the feeling that you wanted to speak with me, Teanna?" Deaton said suddenly. I sighed and looked at him. This was Deaton; I could trust him. I explained quickly about my healing powers going away and my burning powers acting up every time my heart rate accelerated. Deaton listened quietly, nodding every now and then.

"What your sister said is partially true," Deaton said. "You're not necessarily evolving; it's more of your powers settling in. It's common for the healing powers to go away, at least for a little while. I don't know every little detail about it; there is a book."

My ears perked up. "What book? Do you know where it is?" Deaton blinked and hesitated before answering.

"There is one person who lived around here and who researched everything about the phoenicis." Deaton paused again. "You spent some time with this person."

I shook my head and swallowed, knowing exactly who he was referring to. "Peter Hale," Scott looked up from his Derek-inflicted wound. "That would mean that Derek would have his book, right?" Deaton nodded. "Well, that's just fantastic."

* * *

"I think you mean-"

"No! I mean bestiary!" Stiles said throwing his hands into the air. "I don't want to know what goes on in your heads." Alison and I glanced at each other with grins on our faces. "Does he have a book like it or not?"

Alison shrugged and told him about some book that her grandfather had. Stiles ran off to go tell Scott. I turned to Alison curiously. "Couldn't you get a disposable cell phone?"

"My parents check every single text, email, and call I get or send. They'd find a disposable cell fast." Alison said.

"Your parents scare me sometimes," I said. Alison laughed and we continued our homework until Stiles ran up again with another message from Scott.

* * *

Alison and I walked together to the principal's office. Scott needed to get that bestiary from Gerard and Alison figured that it would be in his office. We only knocked on the office door once before her grandfather opened the door.

I had no idea what happened to the old principal, but I figured that it was something bad. I liked him better than Gerard. He strode out of his office and smiled at us. "Hello ladies." His pale eyes locked onto mine and he looked to be drinking in my entire appearance. "You must be Teanna Waid; Alison has spoken highly of you."

"Yep, that's me," I said, giving him a small smile. Gerard smiled back and locked his office door.

"Yo both must forgive me," He said in a voice that reminded me of gravel and rock scraping against each other. "I do not understand much about lacrosse."

"No one really does," I said half to myself. Gerard snorted a laugh again and hooked his arm around Alison's. I stood on Alison's other side. Gerard made me nervous. Every time I saw him, I thought of his daughter, Kate. She had been willing to kill me "the proper way" in order to get eternal life. Something deep down inside of me told me that Gerard must've taught her about getting eternal life.

We sat down on the bleachers and I made sure to sit beside the railing. Alison sat on my side and Gerard was on her other side. The team marched out on the field, led by Coach and Jackson. I saw Danny walk close behind him with a tablet in his hand. He was walking with some other guy who I didn't recognize. Finally, Scott and Stiles were in the back of the pack, heads bent close together.

The game started and we weren't in very good shape. There was this one player on the other team who looked like he was in his early thirties. He was destroying our team. Danny was doing his best guarding the goal but the other team was actually really good.

"I knew I should've brought a bigger coat," Alison said quietly. Gerard stood up and gave her his coat. Phase one was complete. I looked at Stiles, who was glancing back every now and then. I let out a loud and long whistle and Stiles stood up and left the bench.

Alison forced a set of keys into hands and as Stiles walked past me, I set the keys into his out-stretched hand. Alison and I gave each other a side glance and we continued to watch the game, though it was hard to really focus on it because of the stress about waiting for Stiles to come back with the stinking bestiary.

That kid on the other team was kicking our asses. Coach was running out of usable players. He was looking out into bleachers, apparently looking for more players.

"What is he expecting to get from people in the stands?" I asked. "Where is he going to find super strong players this late in the game?" Suddenly people were pushed aside in the bleachers as someone forced their way down onto the field. I sucked in my breath.

"He chose Boyd," Alison breathed. Gerard looked curiously at us.

"Do you girls know him?" He asked. Alison quickly nodded and explained how Boyd was our friend from school. I didn't bother correcting her about how I had never noticed him until he got turned into a werewolf. That just sounded bad.

Boyd dominated the field. He ended up knocking that large guy on his butt and became the hero of the game. I got a text from Chelsea saying that I should get home. I frowned; my parents had allowed that I stay out tonight. And I had promised to come home right after the game. This wasn't apart of the plan.

"I've got to leave," I told Alison, showing her the text. "Let me know if anything interesting happens." Alison hastily said goodbye and Gerard bid me a goodnight as well. I sped-walked from the field to the parking lot and whipped out of there fast.

By the time I got home it was ten o'clock. The door was locked but Chelsea opened the door right as I pulled out my key. "What's going on?" I asked.

"I have no idea but he's been here for about an hour." Chelsea said in a hushed voice. "Mom and Dad have no idea he's here and hopefully it stays that way."

"Who's here?" I asked, feeling really nervous about this already. Chelsea looked upstairs to where my room would be.

"I think you'd better go up and see,"

I bolted up the stairs and down the hall to my room with Chelsea right on my heels. I really didn't know who to expect, but Isaac sitting criss-crossed-applesauce in front of my bed definitely wasn't the first thing in my mind.


	7. 7: Blurred Lines

I turned back to Chelsea and gently pushed her out of the room. Locking the door right behind me, I turned around and stared at Isaac for what felt like a long time. He held my gaze evenly and just looked politely interested.

"Can I help you, Isaac?" I asked. He blinked.

"I don't know, can you?" Isaac fired back. I glared at him and crossed my arms. Isaac blinked again before talking. "Do you remember the first time we met, Tea?"

I stared at him. So he breaks into my house and wants to know when we met? _Okay then, I'll play along..._

"It was in English class, wasn't it?" I said. Isaac stood up and I was momentarily alarmed at just how much _taller _he was than me. He started to stroll around my room, casually checking out my small room.

"Technically, we first _saw _each other in class," Isaac said, flipping through my book collection. "We first really met when we had to go to the library for some project. I think we had to choose a poem to analyze or something." He paused and glanced at me. I nodded for him to continue. "You couldn't reach the book at the top shelf and asked for my help." He snorted and stared off into space somewhere near my head. "I didn't even think that you knew my name until you saw me at the winter formal."

I was surprised that he remembered all of that. Isaac looked at me with an unusual expression on his face. I looked down at his shoes instead.

"You've chosen the wrong side, you know?" Isaac said. I looked up at him sharply. Isaac shuffled under my gaze and continued. "Derek offered you a spot in our pack. And if you're worried about Erica then you don't have to; I'll make sure that she doesn't mess with you. I am an older werewolf than her."

"Firstly, you don't have to protect me from Erica. In case you haven't seen what I did to her jacket, I think I can handle her. Secondly, I have not chosen the wrong side."

Isaac narrowed his eyes at me. "Really? Derek's offered you somewhere safe and protection from any Hunters. All Scott can give you is certainty that you're going to be attacked by Hunters and whatever attacked those guys a few nights ago."

"That doesn't make it the right side." I said. Isaac glared at me for a moment more than snorted, turning back to my book shelf. He lifted one book from the shelf and held it out for me to see. It was my copy of Jane Eyre.

"Have you finished this yet?" He asked. I smirked and took it from his hand.

"Not yet; Jane's extremely irritating." Isaac laughed and took the book back and replaced it on my shelf.

"Now that you mention it where is Derek?" I asked. "He can't exactly be thrilled that you decided to stop by." Isaac glanced over his shoulder at me, not answering right away.

"He doesn't know that I'm here," Isaac finally said. "He was talking about getting you into the pack by befriending you but Erica shot that idea down."

"She really doesn't like me anymore does she?" I asked with a smirk. Isaac smirked too.

"No, not really," Isaac said laughing. We stood there for a moment, not saying anything and just watching each other cautiously. I could tell that Isaac didn't trust me, not completely. I didn't trust him either, but I could tell that he really wanted to be more than enemies.

My cellphone pierced the silence and right after mine sounded Isaac's phone rang as well. We both frowned and pulled out our phones. Isaac looked up at me and said, "Derek wants me to go to the school."

"Scott wants the same thing," I said. I made a move for the window, edging around Isaac as I did so. He watched my movements closely as I climbed out of the window and started to make my way carefully down the tree. When I reached the bottom, I looked up to where Isaac was peering at me from the window. "Are you coming down?"

Isaac's head disappeared and one second later he leapt from my room and spiraled to the ground. I jumped back as he landed neatly right in front of me. Isaac was smiling widely.

"Show off," I muttered. Isaac laughed loudly.

"Could you give me a ride to the school," He asked. I agreed and we quickly climbed inside the car and drove towards the school. It was a silent ride there and when we pulled into the parking lot, I saw Scott, Stiles, Derek, and Erica all standing together beside Derek's car and Stiles's jeep. I whipped the car into the spot in front of the two cars and got out. Isaac hesitated but followed and we walked together to where our two different groups stood.

Erica raised her eyebrows at us but said nothing. Stiles had a towel wrapped around him and was shivering and stared at me and Isaac with his mouth hung slightly open. Scott and Derek didn't even notice.

"...When I picked up the glass, it looked confused, as if it didn't even know what was going on." Scott was saying. He looked over at me from where I stood beside Isaac. "Oh hey, Tea; you got my text."

"What happened?" I asked. Scott quickly explained. Derek snarled.

"It's called a Kanima," He growled. "It's like us but sometimes what shape you take represents what sort of person you are. I don't know who it is, but when I find it, I'm going to kill it." Derek turned around on his heel and stalked back to his car. Erica followed him immediately. She glared at Isaac as she walked by us. Isaac watched her leave and turned back to me.

"See you soon, Tea," He said quietly before going after them. Scott and Stiles stepped forward until they stood on either side of me. Once Derek had driven away with his two werewolves, Scott turned to me.

"What were you and Isaac doing together?" Scott asked. I got the feeling that I shouldn't tell them about Isaac sneaking into my room.

"I ran into him on the side of the road and he needed a ride," I lied. Scott obviously noticed that it was a lie. He frowned and looked at me funny but didn't say anything else. Stiles sneezed and ran into his car and Scott told me that I should head home again.


	8. 8: Waking Nightmares

My parents finally lifted my grounding. Apparently I had enough good behavior and they decided that it was time for me to have my own life again. I decided not to mention me sneaking out with Isaac the night before. Chelsea, on the other hand, wanted to know every little detail about Isaac. Everything from what classes we had together to what his favorite color was. It was a relief to leave the house that morning.

I entered my English class with the set of mind to talk about Jane Eyre today but I froze right when I got to my seat. Isaac was there.

He smirked at me and waved his hand at me. I swallowed whatever nervousness I had and made my way to my desk. Isaac looked like he was enjoying himself while sitting in my desk. I stopped right in front of the desk and glared at him.

"Are you going to make it a habit of taking my space?" I asked. Isaac looked around with wide eyes, as if surprised at his surroundings. "And what are you even doing here? What happened to being a teen fugitive?"

Isaac shrugged. "Well, the police decided that I didn't murder my dad and all is well in the universe again." He looked satisfied with his story. I continued to stand there until he widened his eyes at me again. "Oh, am I sitting in _your _seat?"

"What do you think?" I asked. Isaac stood up with surprising speed and agility, forcing me to take a step back. He smirked wildly and edged around me to go back to his old seat. I glared at him and took my spot back. If Isaac was back in school, that meant that something big was about to go down.

I didn't get the chance to talk to anyone else until Economics. I took my seat behind Stiles and, to my surprise, Jackson took the spot right next to me. Scott and Stiles didn't pay him any mind. That is until he asked us, "What the hell is the Kanima?"

Stiles and Scott and I all jerked at the sound of the new monster's name. But before any of us could question him though, Coach slapped his clipboard against the desk and called the class to attention. He called someone up to the board-Lydia-and sat back down at his desk. I absentmindedly copied down Lydia's equation while Scott and Stiles confronted Jackson.

Suddenly, there was a change in Lydia's equation. Her hand started to fly across the board at an alarming speed. I widened my eyes as she started writing words that I couldn't even read-it looked slightly familiar, maybe Greek. She started huffing and giving off dry sobs, her entire figure shaking like a leaf in the wind. Coach stood up from his desk, calling Lydia's name, but nothing was working. The hair on the back of my neck stood straight up when I saw someone standing right beside Lydia. Someone who had no business being in a classroom.

Peter Hale.

He was there standing right beside her. He looked like he was whispering in her ear to write those words down on the board. Then he turned around and looked _right at me_.

I was transported back to that night in the hospital when Peter had yanked me to my feet and had held me captive for two or three days. He smiled wolfishly at turned back to Lydia. Coach finally yelled her name and Lydia wheeled around to the class and broke out of whatever spell she had been under. Peter was gone.

"Alright," Coach said slowly, trying not to laugh. "Does someone _else_ want to try the problem? This time in English." The class sniggered meanly as Coach went back to his desk. Lydia looked back at what she had been writing; she had no idea what had just happened to her.

"What is that, Greek?" Scott asked, peering at the board as Lydia took her seat. Stiles had his phone out and took a picture of the board.

"No, I think it's English," He said quietly. He showed us the picture of the words and flipped the screen so that it would be shown backwards. I felt cold as I read the words. They had a new sinister feel to them knowing that in reality they were supposed to say: _Someone Help Me._

* * *

**A/N: I'd like to share my feelings about last night's episode. The entire time I was pretty much going: asdfghjkl...**

**Yeah. What did y'all think about the episode last night. I've never wanted Monday to come as much as right now, argh! I think there's only three episodes left...**

**I wanted to get that off my chest.**


	9. 9: Chemistry Class

I entered chemistry class with Scott and Stiles on either side of me. "Jackson said that they were going to test Lydia, but when?" Scott asked. Right when we entered, Isaac and Erica entered through the other door. Lydia was already sitting in her seat in the middle of the room. There was a fast glance between everyone before Scott and Stiles shot forward and placed themselves on either side of Lydia. She looked at them very confused but shrugged it off.

I sat in the seat right beside them as Alison entered and sat right next to me. "What's going on?" She asked. I quickly explained our situation all while glancing between where Erica and Isaac were sitting to where Scott and Stiles were guarding Lydia. Erica and Isaac both glanced at me with an evil grin. I glared at both of them.

Harris slapped some papers down onto his desk. "Einstein once said, 'Only two things are infinite, the universe and human stupidity, and I'm not so sure about the universe'. I have encountered much stupidity," Harris patted Stiles's shoulder as he said this. "But let's see today if two heads are better than one-or in Stilinski's case, less than one." Stiles gave Harris a glare. "Starting with Erica-"

Every single guy in the class except for Isaac, Scott, and Stiles raised their hands as if their lives depended on it. Erica had a smug grin on her face. Greenburg looked like he was about to fall off of his stool.

"Put your hormonal teenage hands down," Harris said with disgust. "I didn't ask for volunteers." He strode back to his desk. "You have five minutes at each station. Now switch partners and begin."

There was a quick flurry of movement. Erica stood up to get to Lydia but Scott quickly got to his feet and pushed her down into a desk at the front of the class. Lydia stood up to go the a station right behind Scott and Alison managed to squeeze around Stiles and Isaac and plopped down into the seat. I exchanged a glance with Stiles and made a move to sit with him but all of a sudden, Isaac's middle finger locked around one of the belt loops on my jeans and he pulled me into the seat beside him. Stiles glared at Isaac furiously and sat down beside some other girl with glasses.

I glanced around to glare at Isaac. He had started to do our assignment but it was honestly the last thing on my mind.

"What are you going to do to her?" I asked Isaac in a hushed voice. But his ears could catch it. He glanced at me slyly from above the Bunsen burner.

"Derek wants us to test her first," Isaac said as if we were discussing the weather. "If she fails, then she's the Kanima. But if she passes, then she has nothing to worry about." He looked up from the mixture he was making to stare me down. "You should wear your hair down. It looks better."

I turned slightly red as Isaac stared at my dark blond hair that was twisted into a bun. He made a move to take it down but I quickly veered my head out of the way. Isaac improvised by putting his outstretched hand behind his head to scratch at it.

"You still think that I chose the wrong side?" I asked. Isaac put his hand back down and grinned at me.

"As a matter of fact I do," He said smugly. We glared at each other for another few moments until Harris rang his bell and announced that it was time to switch.

Isaac left me there and tried to get to Lydia but Stiles pushed him into a seat. Scott and Lydia sat down and Alison found herself beside Greenburg. I remained in my seat until Erica smiled wickedly at me and sat down right beside me.

"I thought you should know how _angry _Derek was when he found out about you and Isaac hanging out together," Erica said smoothly. I tried my best to ignore her and started sprinkling some powder into the vial. Erica smiled at me. "Derek wouldn't tell us why but I swear he almost clawed Isaac right then when we got home."

I was still struggling to ignore her and I could feel the heat return to my hands. Erica noticed the change in my heartbeat and temperature.

"You know your heartbeat accelerates every time I mention his name?" She asked. I stiffened and continued stirring the sticky paste-like mixture. "You _like _him but you just haven't admitted it to yourself yet. But I guess I don't blame you; I mean, who wouldn't be attracted to-"

"Are you ever going to _shut up_?" I asked through gritted teeth. Erica laughed to herself and helped me with the rest of the formula. Then Harris rang the stupid bell and we had to switch again.

I got up to go sit by Lydia but Erica shoved me down into a seat right beside Greenburg. I glared at her as she sat down beside Alison, who was also forced into the seat. Isaac finally managed to get Lydia alone. Scott and Stiles stared, dumbfounded, for a moment right before sitting with each other.

Greenburg and I worked silently with each other right until Harris rang the bell for the final time. "If you've done your procedure correctly, you should have a crystal. And here's a special treat: you can eat it."

Greenburg and I glanced at each other and then to our experiment. We had two large crystals right inside the beaker. Greenburg wasted no time plucking one up and popping it into his mouth.

"Lydia!" Scott shouted out of the blue. I whipped around to see him standing up, staring at Lydia in horror. Lydia stared at him in return from Isaac's side with a half eaten crystal in her fingers. She popped the rest of it in her mouth.

There was a moment that passed between all of us as we waited for Lydia to fall over, paralyzed. But nothing ever happened. I stared at her in shock. The test failed, just as Isaac had said.

Lydia was the Kanima.


	10. 10: Venomous

After class, Scott, Stiles, Alison, and I snuck into a broom closet. Tensions were running high. Scott paced in front of the door and Stiles was running his prickly scalp with his hands. "Lydia can't be the Kanima; she just can't be!" Stiles was saying.

"Stiles, she failed the test," I pointed out numbly. Stiles hot me a glare but said nothing. Alison and I glanced nervously at each other. We had both managed to convince Jackson to keep an eye on Lydia because they had the same class at the moment. Isaac and Erica seemed to be popping up anywhere...

"Could she really be the Kanima?" Scott asked. He looked sick with worry.

"It doesn't matter because Derek _thinks _she is." Alison said grimly. I nodded.

"As long as Derek believes that Lydia's the Kanima, he won't stop until she's dead." I told them. Stiles groaned and continued rubbing his hands on his head. Scott stared at me hopelessly. Then he sighed.

"We have to protect her," Scott said. "Where is she now?"

"Alison and I got Jackson to keep an eye on her." I said shortly. "They have Algebra together right now." Scott nodded, looking slightly pleased.

"do any of you have free period next?" Scott asked. Stiles and I both raised our hands. "Alright, you two should take Lydia to my house right when the bell rings for the next class. Lydia has Art, and I think Isaac is in that class with her. They'll be expecting her there, not her leaving."

"I'll go with you guys," Alison said. "I have perfect grades; I can skip one lesson." I nodded and glanced between the three of them. This was a big part of my pack. Not the pack Isaac wanted me to be a part of.

The bell rang and Stiles and I nearly ran to the math department where Lydia's locker was. There she was, priming at her hair and reapplying her lipstick. I led the way over to her with a big smile on my face.

"Hey there, Lydia," I greeted her probably too happy. Lydia smiled at me politely. "We're going to study over at Scott's later. Want to come?"

"Who all will be there?" Lydia asked with a cock of her head. I quickly recited names: Stiles, Alison, Jackson, Scott, and me. She bent over her head again, twirling a lock of her ginger hair. "Okay, I'll be there."

"Crazy idea," Stiles said, stepping forward. "How about we leave now. You have free period right now, no need to hang around here all day." Lydia opened her mouth, I'm sure to object. But stiles never gave her the chance before he pulled her towards the door. I followed and Alison and Jackson fell into step behind us.

"Erica was in our Algebra class and she made a point of eyeing down Lydia." Jackson hissed into my ear. I glanced over my shoulder to keep an eye out. Isaac and Erica were nowhere to be seen. Once in the parking lot, Stiles, Jackson, and Lydia took Stiles's jeep and Alison and I took my car. As we followed Stiles out of the parking lot, I saw Isaac and Erica watching us leave from the school steps with anger rippling all over their faces.

* * *

Stiles and I parked right in front of Scott's house. Lydia was not happy. "If we're studying with Scott, then _where's _Scott?" She glared at Stiles. He made some excuse and opened the door with one of the keys on his key ring.

We all filed into the house and Stiles locked the door as fast as he could. Lydia raised her eyebrows. "There's been a few break-outs in the neighborhood." There was an awkward pause and then Stiles yanked a chair from its place and balanced it against the door. Lydia narrowed her eyes at him. "And a murder!"

Jackson took Lydia farther into the house, saying that he needed to talk to her. Stiles and Alison took on either side of the door. I paced back and forth across the door, pausing to peek out the peephole every now and then. Jackson and Lydia didn't reappear at all, but we could hear their footsteps overhead.

The sun started to dip down below the horizon. I continued my pacing until both Stiles and Alison stiffened. I bolted to the peephole and looked outside. Derek was standing on the front lawn with Boyd standing on his right shoulder and Erica on his left. Isaac stood a little bit away from Erica, looking at the door with a look that could've passed for boredom.

I could no longer hear Jackson and Lydia walked around upstairs and I didn't want to think about what they could be doing up there. Stiles and Alison were muttering to each other in hushed voices. Suddenly I heard someone's stomach growl. Stiles looked slightly embarrassed.

"Hey Tea, there should be some Cokes in the kitchen," Stiles said slowly. I nodded and left, knowing that we were all insanely hungry.

The kitchen was dark and shadows loomed everywhere. I walked over to the fridge and opened it. There was a six pack of Cokes. I plucked it up and sat it down on the counter before closing the fridge door. The second I closed it a hand clamped down on my mouth.

I struggled against the rock-hard arms that wrapped tightly around me. I bit down on the hand's salty skin and heard a familiar grunt come from right over my shoulder.

Isaac!

"Shush, shush, shush," Isaac hissed in my ear. I continued to wriggle around, anything to get out of Isaac's grip. "Tea, I'm really really sorry about this but Derek wants you out of the fighting at the moment." With one of his arms he opened the pantry door and I was helpless as Isaac tossed me into the pantry. I pushed hard against the door but the sound of scraping wood against the floor told me that Isaac had blocked the door with a chair.

"Isaac!" I roared with fury. I barely heard a muffled, "Sorry, Tea" before the sound of Isaac's footsteps walking away. I growled and pushed against the door, but it wouldn't move. I was trapped for the time being.


	11. 11: The Kanima

The door to my pantry opened with a snap. I came face to face with Alison, her mini crossbow pointed at my head. She lowered it and sighed with relief. I heard the sounds of fighting in the living room.

"Where's Isaac?" I snarled.

"Stiles is distracting him," Alison said as we heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh. Oh yeah, Stiles was distracting him by getting his face punched.

"Good; because I'm gonna kill him!" I snapped. I stormed out of the pantry and Alison followed me out of the kitchen. She ran upstairs to go make sure that Lydia was safe. I saw Isaac's towering shape standing over Stiles on the ground. Stiles's lip was split and his nose was bruised and bleeding. I felt a wave of rage hit me at full force at the sight of Isaac standing over him.

I grabbed the first thing that came to my eye-a broom. Running toward Isaac, I raised the broom over my head and brought it down hard on Isaac's shoulder. Isaac straightened and whipped around to face me. He was in full werewolf form with thick dirty blond hair on the side of his face and a strong jaw filled with white fangs. Isaac's golden eyes blazed at me like a fire and I felt my heart beat way faster, causing my hands to heat up.

I swung the broom again. Isaac ducked. I had put all of my strength behind that swing so when I missed I ended up spinning around out of the force. I heard a snort of amusement from Isaac that caused me to stop. As I faced off Isaac again he darted forward and pushed me up against the wall.

Isaac's claws were placed right on my throat, directly where an Alpha had slashed it open once before. I stiffened under the touch, trying in vain to shrink away. Those golden eyes went from the scar to my face and Isaac bared his fangs. I could feel the intense heat pulsing in my hands. I brought them up and pressed the palm of one hand right on Isaac's nose. The other hand clamped on Isaac's neck.

He roared in pain and anger and let me go. i slapped his claws away and bolted to Stiles's side, who had just stood up. Stiles took one look at my hands and nodded at them. I looked at my hands, confused as to what Stiles was referring to and froze.

They were glowing an angry red, similar as to how they glowed when I had caused Peter Hale to burn. It reminded me of when I had been able to heal. As the thought crossed my mind, the angry red glow turned to a gentler, pale orange glow. Stiles and I exchanged a glance that was interrupted by another werewolf's roar of fury.

Scott had finally joined the fight. He tore at the temporarily blinded Isaac. Isaac quickly retaliated and soon the two werewolves were rolling around on the floor and were ripping at any piece of each other that they could reach. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alison dragging a paralyzed Erica down the stairs.

The fight ended soon after that. Isaac was knocked out and Scott wasted no time throwing both intruding werewolves out onto the front yard with their Alpha. The glowing on my hands finally stopped and Stiles and I walked over to where Scott and Alison were standing on the porch, challenging Derek to continue his attack.

Derek smirked at all of us then he glanced between me and Scott. "I finally see why you two keep refusing me. You already have a pack." Scott and I looked at each other.

There was a large scuffle coming from the roof. Scott led the way off the porch and onto the lawn, I noticed how we kept a good distance from Derek's pack. We all looked up at the porch and I sucked in my breath.

The Kanima looked like an oversized lizard you would get at the pet store. It had a tail about the length of its body that lashed back and forth. The Kanima's face was oddly flat, much like a human's and it didn't look like it had lips. The Kanima turned its face sharply at us and screamed. I flinched away from the sound along with Stiles, Alison, and Scott. Derek stood firm though and glared at the monster with hatred. The Kanima leapt off the roof and sped away.

There was the sound of footsteps on the porch and I turned toward the sound along with everyone else. I gaped at Lydia as she exited the house with fear etched all over he face. "Can someone please tell me what the _hell _is going on?"

I exchanged one glance with Scott before he looked at where the Kanima had run off. "It's Jackson." Scott muttered.

* * *

I walked into class the next day with Scott. Our teacher wasn't here yet. Scott was exhausted from last night after the Kanima-or Jackson, around all night. He and Stiles had managed to lock him inside a police van and Stiles was going to hang out with him all day. Or in other words, guard him.

I took my seat in front of Scott and I let him lay his head down on the desk, not wanting to badger him with questions about last night. He was just too exhausted, mentally and physically.

Alison entered the classroom flustered. She sat down beside me and opened her mouth to speak but she never got the chance.

"Hello class," A familiar voice said from the front of the class. I glanced from Alison to Mrs. Argent who was leaning against the teacher's desk. That action was so weird considering how uptight she usually was. I saw fear and shock Alison's face. Obviously she didn't expect her mom to sub today. "Your teacher has the flu so unfortunately you're stuck with me. Can anyone catch me up to speed?" She looked right over to our corner. "Mr. McCall?"

Scott's head snapped up with fear. He gaped at Mrs. Argent for a short moment before flipping through his binder and answering. Alison was scribbling something onto her paper. i expected her to give the note to Scott but once Mrs. Argent's back was turned, Alison tossed the note to me.

I looked at her curiously. Alison mouthed me to read it. I unfolded the note as silently as possible and quickly read Alison's bubbly and neat handwriting.

_Act like you and Scott are into each other!_

I stared at Alison, frowning. She pressed her palms together and poked her bottom lip out, begging me. I sighed and passed the note back to Scott. There was a brief moment of silence before both Scott and I were uncomfortably aware of each other. Alison gave us the thumbs up and I anxiously waited for the end of class.

The bell rang and Alison took her time gathering her things. The look on her face told us to go ahead of her. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt a warm hand force itself into my hand. I looked up to Scott and planted a cheesy smile on my face. He wore a matching cheesy smile and, swinging our joined hands to and fro, we strolled happily past Mrs. Argent. she watched us like a hawk as we left the room.

Scott and I walked down the rest of the hall holding hands. Other students stared and whispered but that was good; it could diffuse any rumor of Alison and Scott still dating.

"This is weird," Scott muttered to me so low that no one else could hear. I nodded and giggled as if he had told me something hilarious.

"Trust me, I'm not thrilled about this either." I muttered back. Greenburg gave Scott a thumbs up as we walked by him. Suddenly, Scott's hand stiffened in mine. I followed his gaze and saw what he saw.

Isaac was staring us down. His gaze was flaming and furious. I could see him shaking from our spot across the hall. I tore my gaze from Isaac to Scott. "I think we can stop holding hands now."

"Agreed," Scott said immediately and we dropped each other's hands as if we just been holding hands with a roach. I glanced quickly across the hall where Isaac had been, but he was already gone.


	12. 12: Battle Strategy

"Did Scott and I actually manage to convince your mom that we're dating?" I asked Alison during lunch. She had made me and Scott sit together during chemistry and the two of us had held hands in an extremely stiff way. But no one seemed to notice.

Alison hesitated then nodded. "I think so; she mentioned you when she spoke with me after class." I nodded and took a bite out of my peanut butter sandwich. "By the way, nice job with acting like you liked him. I had to remind myself that I told you to do it."

I wriggled my eyebrows. "How do you know it wasn't real?" Alison gave me an "are you kidding" look. I laughed loudly and popped a chip into my mouth.

"I know it wasn't real," Alison said. "Because you're wrapped around someone else's finger." My head snapped up from my food and I stared at her. Alison raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"First Erica, now you?" I said. "Why does everyone think that I've got a thing for someone?"

"Because you do?" Alison's statement came out sounding like a question. "The only reason I know is because Scott figured it out."

"Scott couldn't figure out how to properly talk to you when we first met; how the heck has he figured out my emotions?" I asked. Alison blinked.

"He heard your heartbeat. He told me that it was pretty much every time his name is mentioned your heartbeat accelerates."

I threw my hands up in the air. "Remind me to learn how to control my heartbeat." Alison laughed and helped herself to my chips. Then the intercom buzzed to life began to speak.

"Alison Argent please come to the principal's office."

Alison and I looked at each other. "Do you know what's that's for?" I asked. Alison shook her head, looking nervous. She got up and left. I was only alone for two whole minutes before two other people took her place.

Erica and Isaac both wore polite smiles on their faces. Well, at least Isaac's smile looked genuine. Erica looked like she was in pain by smiling at me. I glanced between the two of them and narrowed my eyes. Then Isaac cleared his throat.

"Awkward meeting aside, we'd like to say hello Tea," Isaac said cheerfully. He flashed me a wide, white smile. I gave him a closed smile back and nodded curtly.

"Hey there, Isaac, Erica," I said shortly. "Is there a reason why you're disturbing my peaceful lunch?" I gestured to my half eaten sandwich and bag of chips. Isaac's eyes fell to the chips and he started helping himself. Erica glared at him and snorted.

"Derek sent us here with a message," Erica said. I tore my eyes from Isaac munching on the chips to Erica glaring at the both of us.

"What message?"

Erica sighed. "Derek knows that you need some book. This book is big and leather bound and he said that it used to belong to his uncle." My ears perked up, remembering what Deaton had said. Derek owned Peter's book about the phoenicis. It could explain why my powers were acting up. But Erica and Isaac didn't know that. And maybe Derek didn't either.

"What about the book?" I asked, trying not to let my excitement show. But I think Isaac heard my nervous heartbeat because he was watching me closely, all while eating my chips. Erica must have not noticed because she looked rather bored.

"He said he'd send someone to come bring you to him. Then you two will talk." Erica said. I nodded, already anxious for tonight.

"Did he say who he was sending?" I asked, staring determinedly at Erica. She shook her head.

"Most likely it'd be Boyd," Erica said with a small snarl. She stood up and Isaac followed suit more slowly. "Be in the school parking lot at eleven." Without another word, both Isaac and Erica left me sitting there. I sighed and looked back down at the table and noticed something important: Isaac had stolen my chips.

* * *

Alison and I drove out to Beacon Hills Reservation. The reason as to why Alison had been called to the office was because Gerard wanted to know where Jackson was. The police had been called and Alison and I knew that Stiles would be in trouble.

We ran through the woods until we saw the white van where Jackson was being held. Stiles stood outside of it, texting on what looked like Jackson's phone. I ran faster and nearly crashed into Stiles. He jumped up a mile and swore. I slapped Jackson's phone out of his hand and on to the ground.

"What was that for?" Stiles asked angrily. Alison finally caught up. She explained how the police had been alerted. Stiles's face went slack and he dove into the van and turned on the scanner.

"All units to Beacon Hills Reservation. Proceed with caution; I repeat, proceed with caution."

Stiles turned it back off and hopped into the driver's seat. Alison ran back to her car and I hopped into the van with Stiles. He put the van in drive and we managed to get out of the reservation without seeing a single cop car. Alison followed us in her small car.

We drove to a cliff that overlooked Beacon Hills. It wasn't that far from the Hale mansion. And Lydia's house, as Alison had told me. It worried me slightly that Lydia lived so close to the Hale mansion, but what was there to be worried about.

Scott met us soon after we arrived. There, we had to decide what to do with Jackson. "I vote we just kill him." Stiles said curtly.

Scott, Alison, and I gave Stiles a pointed look. Stiles snorted. "What has he ever done for any of us? And on top of that, he's _killed _people."

"He helped us with Peter," Scott said firmly. I nodded but Stiles rolled his eyes.

"That was one time. And he didn't know what he was doing then."

"Neither did I!" Scott yelled. I stared at him, getting the feeling that we were no longer talking about that night against Peter. "But I had people helping me. I had you and Tea and Alison. Jackson has no one!"

"That's his own fault." Stiles said grimly. I couldn't help but agree with Stiles on that part. Jackson was always pushing people away.

Scott turned toward Stiles and glared at him. "If we can, then we should try and save him." Stiles scowled and looked like he wanted to argue but he held his tongue. The sun was starting to set...

Scott and Alison volunteered to watch Jackson for the night. Stiles and I were told to go home and get ready for our shift in the morning. Stiles offered to drive me home but I managed to get him to take me to the high school, where my car was parked.

I unlocked my car and sat in it, waiting for Derek to send someone. I looked at the clock; it was only nine thirty. I blasted the radio and closed my eyes as Skillet began to play. I couldn't pay attention to the words as I tried to figure out who Derek would send. Most likely it would be Boyd or Erica, just like Erica had said. I sighed and fell asleep without meaning to.

I woke with a jolt when I heard someone tapping on my window.


	13. 13: The Hearth

I sat up and turned down the radio before rolling my window down. The silhouette turned into a very familiar face: Isaac's. He smiled a crooked grin at me once the window was down.

"Hey there, Tea," Isaac greeted me cheerfully. "Derek sent me to come get you."

"Okay then," I said. "Are we driving there or walking?"

"Though walking would be a nice change driving is much faster." Isaac said. "Could you unlock your car so I can get in please?" I did so and Isaac started for my passenger seat. He piled himself inside and buckled up, all while looking fairly comfortable.

"How'd you get here?" I asked.

"Turn left and I ran here." Isaac said politely. I turned left and we drove down the stretch of road in silence until Isaac told me to make another left.

"I assume you got here rather fast," I said, trying desperately not to fall into an awkward silence. "What with the werewolf speed." Isaac snorted.

"It only took four minutes to run to school. You should try running sometime; it can be very relaxing." Isaac paused. "Have you finished Jane Eyre yet?"

I smirked. "That book will be the death of me." Isaac laughed. "I think we have to read Oedipus Rex right after Jane Eyre."

"Isn't that the story of when he murders his dad and marries his mom?" Isaac asked with a grimace on his face. He told me to make another left turn. I nodded.

"That's the one; though I don't think he finds out about it until, like, two kids later." I said. Isaac scowled and faked a shudder. I laughed and Isaac ordered me to pull into a parking lot. I immediately recognized it. "This is where I brought you last time." Isaac looked at me, surprised.

"I didn't think you remembered that," Isaac didn't say why he thought I should've forgotten that, but the words hung heavily inside the car. We stared at each other for a good ten seconds before Isaac broke the gaze, mumbling about not keeping Derek waiting.

Isaac led the way into the abandoned subway. We marched through the waiting room and Isaac led me down a stairwell. I expected it to be dark but the large room was brightly lit and by the looks of it it had been occupied as a living space for quite a long time. I saw an old couch pressed up against the wall and quite a few boxes and what not. A subway train sat at the far end of the large room and it was from there Derek appeared.

Derek hadn't changed much since I saw him in front of Scott's house. But there was no hostility in his eyes tonight. He smiled warmly at me; an odd look on his face that I never thought I'd ever see. Derek strode over to where I was standing and spread his arms as if to hug me. He wrapped his arms around me loosely and then released me, as if hugging me was an awkward task for him as well. But I smiled up at him which he returned.

"You're always welcome here, Tea," Derek said. His gaze left me as he scanned his abandoned subway station. "It's not much, but it's a home."

"I like it," I said honestly. Derek smiled at me again and started back to the train car. He waved over his shoulder for me to follow. I glanced at Isaac, who had been standing there stiffly this whole time. He shrugged and followed me into the train car.

The light inside was slightly blue and it cast a bluish light on everything and everyone. Derek was bent over a black trunk and was moving stuff inside of it aside. I got a bit closer to peek inside; most of the contents were chains. When Derek resurfaced he was holding a leather bound book the size of a school text book.

"Peter got this book when he was about twelve, I think." Derek said. "I remember he used to pour over and refusing to let anyone else know what he was doing. There used to be a version of the phoenicis apart of my mother's pack, when Peter was around two years old. She was with veterinarian and when he joined, she joined too. I think after she died, Peter wanted to know everything about the phoenicis. It took him years to find this book."

I remembered Deaton telling me that he was friends with another version of the phoenicis; some instinct inside of me told me that her name had been Tanya. He never told me about being apart of Derek's pack, or Derek's mother's pack. Beside me, Isaac looked positively confused. Derek placed the book gently into my hands.

It felt brittle and like it was going to crumble in my hands if held the wrong way. I carried it to a table and set it down carefully. Isaac hovered extremely close to my shoulder, so close that I could feel every single movement he made.

I opened the book very slowly due to the fragile leather. The first few pages were blank but an intro came around the fifth page. I quickly sped through it. Then there was a table of contents. The first chapter was called "The Hearth". I flipped to it.

The words looked like it had been hand-written and faded and then filled over with a pen. I struggled to imagine a teen-aged Peter filling in the faded words with a ball-point pen. The image made me want to laugh. I settled down in a chair and began to read. Derek ushered Isaac from the train car and I felt grateful for the privacy.

Now it was time to read "Chapter One: The Hearth".

I read through the chapter, about thirty some pages. I had thought that it would be an easy read, but it was clearly written around the time when Shakespeare was around because it had words like ye and thee and twas.

A pounding headache started behind my eyebrow and I had just finished the chapter when Derek and Isaac entered again. "Did you find anything useful?" Derek asked.

I shook my head. "The language doesn't help me at all and all I got was a massive headache." Derek snorted and Isaac looked over my shoulder at the book. He wrinkled his nose at the language and retreated. Derek blinked at Isaac and looked back to me. "Well it's almost two in the morning. I don't think your parents would like you being out this late."

I nodded and thanked Derek for the time I got to read. He nodded and said I was welcome back anytime I wanted. Isaac followed me out of the train car and into the parking lot again.

"I hope you find whatever it is you're looking for." Isaac told me. "But that book stinks so I don't think I'm going to be much help." I laughed shortly and stood beside my car. Isaac looked slightly awkward but at the time trying to be smooth.

"Thanks Isaac," I said. "I'll see you tomorrow." Isaac smiled widely and nodded before going back inside the subway station. I got inside of my car and drove away.

* * *

I fell into a deep sleep the second my head fell on the pillow. I opened my eyes again and found myself in forest lit up by sunlight streaming down from between the green canopy of leaves. I scrambled to my feet, I had been here before.

"Hello, my dear," Hestia's voice sounded from behind me. I turned around to see the very first phoenicis standing with two other versions. I recognized the nine year old girl who was the phoenicis right before me and then there was a taller girl about nineteen years old. I knew that she was Tanya.

Hestia strolled closer toward me and embraced me. I hugged her back, not realizing how much I missed having Hestia check up on me every now and then. She pulled away and drank in my appearance with her dark blue eyes.

"I am dreadfully sorry about your recent troubles, my dear." Hestia began. "But it is a necessary thing for every phoenicis."

I looked at her. "Deaton told me that it was like my powers were settling in." I said. Tanya looked down at her feet, looking pained. Hestia looked back to her with a look of pity on her face. The Hestia looked back to me.

"Your friend Deaton was correct." Hestia said. "But your powers are gradually returning. And when they have come back, you will be able to _choose _who to heal and who to singe."

That sounded pretty good. "So I won't go around just randomly healing people? Good." Hestia smiled then frowned again.

"I have come to warn you, Teanna." Hestia told me.

"About the killings? We already know who's behind that."

Tanya stepped forward and shook her head. "It doesn't have to do with the recent killings. There will be more deaths to come. Sacrifices, if you will."

"Who's behind them?" I asked. Hestia and Tanya looked at each other and didn't answer. I sighed as I realized that they weren't going to give me a straight answer.

"There is an important job for you to do," Hestia said, as if Tanya hadn't spoken. "It was explained in the book you read."

"I couldn't really understand anything in that book." I said sheepishly. Hestia gave me a small smile.

"Do you know what the main purpose of a phoenicis in a pack is?"

"To...heal?"

Hestia shook her head. "Think of my name, Teanna. I chose the name Hestia because back in my time, she was known as the goddess of the hearth. The hearth was the fire that warmed families and brought them together. We act as the hearth to our packs." She nodded over my shoulder and I turned around to see what she meant.

Scott and Alison, holding hands, strolled out of the woods. Lydia came after them with Stiles following close behind her. To my surprise Jackson came after them, looking out of place but enjoying himself nonetheless. Derek led Isaac, Erica, and Boyd out. And last came Deaton, choosing to stand between Derek and Scott.

"You want me to bring them all together," I said. Hestia and the little girl nodded but Tanya was looking elsewhere. Her eyes were all for Deaton. I smiled in understanding: she missed him just as much he missed her.

"You now know what we want you to do, Teanna." Hestia said. "You're in the middle of two packs: bring them together for the war to come." With that last word, the dream faded and I was back in bed, sunlight streaming in through my window.


	14. 14: Restraint

I was late to school. When I got there, everyone was already in the second class of the day. I called Alison and asked what had happened to Jackson. She grimly reported that Jackson had torn out of his chains and fled. Though no one had died, he had gone to his parents and put a restraining order on Scott and Stiles. I groaned and nearly hit my head into the wall. Now how were we supposed to keep an eye on Jackson if two of us couldn't get anywhere near him?

Alison met me in the library. She had news for the Kanima situation and we were supposed to meet Scott and Stiles secretly. It was a lot harder than it would sound, seeing as Mrs. Argent was hanging out in the office creeping on all of the cameras.

We walked casually over to a shelf. Alison slid her tablet through the shelf and it was grabbed by Scott on the other side. I kept an eye out for anyone walking by and made sure that the nearest camera couldn't see us.

"Lydia translated as much as she could," Alison told Scott. "And trust me, she was very confused."

"What'd you tell her?" Scott asked worriedly.

"I told her that we were all a part of some online gaming community that battles mythical creatures." Alison said with an amused laugh.

"I _am _apart of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures," Stiles said blankly, staring at Alison with raised eyebrows.

"Oh," Alison stuttered, embarrassed. I hid my smirk and glared at some freshmen until she left.

Scott and Alison continued to batter about the possibility of someone controlling Jackson. Then Alison made the decision of going to talk to Jackson herself. Scott stiffened and tried to convince her otherwise.

"I can take care of myself," Alison said haughtily. I admired her bravery but bravery and stupidity tended to mix up frequently. Scott sighed and left to take his makeup test. Alison grabbed her tablet from Stiles and left as well to go find Jackson. Stiles and I were left to figure out what happened to Jackson's parents by interrogating the closest person to him: Lydia.

"What class does Lydia have this period?" I asked Stiles as we sped-walked down the bustling hall.

"Algebra," Stiles answered without missing a beat. I was slightly impressed at his memorization at Lydia's schedule but at the same time, kind of creeped out.

We hurried down the Algebra hall, where we found Lydia talking to some Asian girl about homework. I was planning on waiting to get her but Stiles just butted into their conversation and dragged Lydia away in under a minute. Now I was more impressed than creeped out.

"Can you tell us anything about Jackson's parents?" Stiles pleaded. Lydia had started to flounce away and Stiles and I were struggling to keep up.

"Why should I?" Lydia asked, milking the fact that we desperately needed her help.

"Because you'd be helping two very good friends out if you do?" I said but it came out as a question.

"In that case how do I put this nicely? Hm, _no_," Lydia climbed up a set of stairs and flounced off faster. Stiles made a move to go even faster but before either of us could blink he was crashed into and shoved against the wall by Erica, who seemed to have been waiting for us.

She placed her hand right on Stiles's chest, her claws completely out. I dove forward and jutted my head between the two of them. "Do you _really_ want to take your claws out on camera?" All three of us glanced nervously at the camera in the corner pointed directly at us. Erica reluctantly removed her claws and Stiles grinned cheekily.

"That's right; you want to play Catwoman? I'll be your Batman."

I rolled my eyes at the cheesiness of that line. Erica snorted. "Why do you want to know about Jackson's parents?"

Stiles and I exchanged a quick glance. Stiles began to stammer. "W-Why not help a friend? What has happened to humanity where we all suddenly question everyone's motives?"

Erica and I stared at him. Then Erica gave herself a tiny shake that must've been meant to clear her head and spoke grimly. "If you want to find Jackson's parents, you can see them five miles down the road: in Beacon Hills cemetery." She then started to walk away. Stiles and I glanced at each other once and ran after her.

It took a while to catch up to her; she was walking quite fast. Stiles reached her before I did and had already said something to her by the time I reached them. I felt cold when she spoke.

"It's him, isn't it?" She breathed, sending chills down my spine. Stiles's face went terrified. "The test didn't work, but it's still him. It's Jackson." Erica snarled the last word and veered around so that we were heading for the locker room.

Erica refused to listen to either of us as we all traveled down to where the boys' locker room was. "Erica, just listen to us!" I said. "Let me talk to Derek: I know I can make him see sense with all of this."

She laughed in my face. "Oh yeah? And what made _you _so special? _You _out of everyone else in the world, huh?" I stared at Erica, not sure what she was going on about. Stiles blocked her path and finally made her freeze.

"You can't go tell Derek about this," Stiles said. "There is so much more to it. And just because you got the Alpha bite makeover doesn't give you the right to go around destroying people."

Erica stared at him. "Why not? That's all everyone used to do to me." She hesitated. "You know, I used to have the worst crush in the world on you. Yeah, you Stiles. And you never once even noticed me."

I stared at Erica, thinking of all the times she talked to me about Stiles. She truly had cared deeply for him, and as far as I know, I was the only person she got the courage to tell. And now she had just admitted it to Stiles himself, who started staring at the floor. Even though she hated my guts right now, I was very proud of my old friend.

"And you're still not noticing me," Erica said miserably. I felt my heart break a tad for her; she still cared.

Suddenly, Scott was knocked through the nearby door. He was followed quickly by a shirtless Jackson, who wasted no time punching Scott's face. Everyone went into action almost immediately. Erica launched herself onto Jackson and managed to haul him away from Scott. Stiles grabbed Scott and struggled to hold him back. But both boys were still locked on each other, forcing me to step forward and latch my bare hand onto any piece of bare skin I could find.

Jackson and Scott leapt away from me, having both been burned. I could see a perfect red hand print on Jackson chest. So that's what Hestia meant by choosing to burn people.

"What the hell is going on?" Harris's voice sounded from farther down the hall. Erica and Stiles released Jackson and Scott as everyone's least favorite teacher came into view. He was followed by some guy with dark hair and wearing a leather jacket.

Harris snapped at Scott, Jackson, and Stiles to explain themselves. When no one spoke up he just snorted. "You and you," He said gesturing to Scott and Jackson. Then he got a sick look on his face. "Actually, all of you," He gestured to Erica, Jackson, me, Stiles, Alison, Scott, and that other kid.

"Detention: three o'clock."


	15. 15: Detention

I marched into the library with Alison and Stiles on either side. Jackson led the way with that other kid, Matt, right behind him. Scott brought up the end with Erica, to keep an eye on her. But she was pretty calm right now. Jackson, Matt, and Alison sat down at the far table. Erica sat down at a table closer to the door, Stiles put himself right next to her. Scott and I sat down across from them.

"I can't sit near those tools," Jackson snapped to Harris, who was watching us through narrowed eyes.

He frowned at Jackson. "Those tools?" He repeated.

"He means us tools," Stiles said blankly, raising his hand and gesturing to him and Scott. Scott raised his hand a tad as well, looking slightly ashamed. Jackson glared at both boys.

"I have a restraining order against them," Jackson proclaimed as if Harris was supposed to break his back trying to make Jackson happy.

"In that case, McCall and Stilinski," Harris said in a bored voice. He pointed to a table that was slightly farther away from Jackson. Jackson scowled at Harris as Stiles and Scott moved over to the table mentioned.

Erica and I glared at each other for a long moment while Harris sat down on started marking what looked like F's on papers. That Matt kid popped open a bag of Pop chips and was munching on them extremely loud.

"That took guts you know," I said. Erica furrowed her brow at me, not knowing what I was talking about. "You told Stiles about your crush. Not everybody would be able to do that."

Erica blinked. "Well, not everyone is a werewolf." I shrugged and nodded; she had a point there. "You're lucky, you know. Being a werewolf is harder than I thought it'd be. Your phoenicis, or whatever it's called, doesn't have the full moon or Hunters to worry about."

I stared at her. "Didn't Derek tell you anything? I _do _have to worry about the Hunters. Hardly even a few weeks ago, I was almost killed by a Hunter and Derek's psychotic uncle. Sure, I don't have the full moon to worry about but apparently, if I'm killed the right way, my murderer gets to be immortal."

Erica watched me carefully. "Derek doesn't tell us much about you, only that if you want to join the pack that you're welcome." She paused and continued. "You're not going to join though, are you?"

I thought about what Hestia wanted me to do. These were two packs that really had one thing in common; they wanted me to be on their side. Though Scott didn't admit it, I could tell that he was grateful to me for sticking around when the smart thing would've been to leave.

"I don't know. Sometimes I think I'd like being with Derek; he would make sure that I'd be safe and would keep me out of the way. But I don't want the easy life. If I did, I don't think I'd be able to handle what it is I am."

Erica listened intently to my heartbeat, to make sure I wasn't lying. The she smirked and shrugged. "I guess it's time to apologize. When I first met you, I was thrilled to have someone who was like me. Someone who couldn't control something and that something that set them apart. Then a few weeks later, you started speaking in full sentences and I felt like you had stabbed me in the back."

So that was why Erica had gotten so hostile to me lately. Now that she was strong enough to, she was taking out all the anger and hurt she had felt out on me.

"Do you want to make a truce so that we don't always try to kill each other?" I asked.

Erica laughed her old laugh. Not the giggle she'd been doing, but the old manic expression on her face was back. To make it feel official we shook hands.

Harris stood up and following his lead, everyone started to get up as well. Harris froze and smirked at us. "Oh, I'm sorry. Only I get to leave. You all may be excused when you finish with the re-shelving. Enjoy the rest of your evening." And with that he left.

Scott, Stiles, and Alison all went to talk about our situation. Erica looked at me as if she expected me to go with them. But instead I hung out with her and helped her restock the shelves. Jackson and Matt went to the far end of the library.

The library was silent, except for the occasional hushed whispers. Scott walked past us at some point, smiling at us. I waved at him as he passed. Then I turned back to Erica; there was something that I needed her advice with...

Suddenly, it was as if a small bomb went off over our heads.


	16. 16: Kanima Venom

The lights overhead flickered and shot sparks. I heard Scott scream out someone's name and Erica's werewolf roar. I flattened myself to the ground as something heavy and dark landed right beside Erica and me.

Erica roared and faced the Kanima, placing herself between it and me. I opened my mouth to call out to her, but the lizard beast's tail shot forward and wrapped around Erica's ankle before pulling hard. Erica fell, face first to the ground and the Kanima raised its venom-soaked claws.

The Kanima brought down its claws on the back of Erica's neck. She shrieked briefly. Then the Kanima turned its blazing yellow eyes to me. I screamed as it charged at me and brought those wet claws down. I felt the skin on the back of my neck split. A stab of pain shot down from my neck down my spine. The monster jumped on top of a shelf and disappeared from my sight.

Stiles had told me that after the Kanima scratched you, you couldn't move. Paralyzed from the neck down. I couldn't imagine the feeling. I still couldn't imagine the feeling. I frowned; I still felt the exact same as before. I wiggled my fingers and slowly pushed myself to my feet. Despite being shaky and weak, I could still move. The Kanima's venom didn't affect me.

Glass shattered and I crept out of the corner between the shelves. Stiles and Alison were standing clumped together. Scott was staring at the blackboard. I stared at it, walking very slowly out of my hiding place. What I saw sent shivers down my spine.

_Stay out of my way or I'll kill all of you._

I felt my knees buckle and nearly tipped over but Scott flashed forward and caught me before I fell face first on the floor. I looked up at Scott and gave him a weak smile. Scott stared at me with concern. "What happened to you?"

"The...Kanima got me," I said weakly. I felt my hair being moved back as Scott checked the back of my neck. Suddenly Stiles called out from behind us.

"I think she's having a seizure," Stiles said. I looked back at Erica, whose body was jerking and vibrating and her eyes were rolling to the back of her head. A jolt of fear racked through my body and I struggled from Scott's arms and stumbled to my friend's side.

"I'll heal her," I said softly, barely able to get the words out. I was surprised when Scott put his hand firmly on my arm and pulled me away from Erica.

"You can barely stand; you're not going to be healing anyone right now." I wanted to argue with Scott but the look on his face told me not to argue with him. Stiles said something about getting Erica to the hospital.

"Derek...take me...to Derek," Erica struggled to get out. Stiles and Scott exchanged one short look before Scott went to go tell Alison the plan, who had been taking care of Matt this whole time. When he returned he took Erica into his arms and Stiles pulled my arm around his shoulder and half-guided, half-dragged me from the library and into his jeep.

Twenty long minutes later we were forcing our way into Derek's subway home. Isaac bolted through the door to the stairs and his eyes zoned in on me not able to walk straight. He allowed Scott and Erica through but halted Stiles. I wanted to tell him to move out of the way. And it seemed that Stiles wanted to tell him that too. But Isaac held his ground and growled something at Stiles that I wasn't able to catch: my hearing was fading in and out.

Stiles removed my arm from his shoulder and for one moment I was standing on my own. But then I started to tip forward and right into Isaac's chest. Stiles squeezed past Isaac and me, muttering something under his breath with frustration.

Isaac struggled with my limp body for a few moments, but then he got the hang of it and picked me up into a bridal style hold. Then he started down the stairs to the subway.

Boyd was pacing outside the subway, where Erica's screams were shooting shards into my ears. Isaac set me down on the old and crusty couch and knelt down so that his head was bent over mine.

"You're going to be fine, Tea," He kept muttering. "Once Erica's okay, Derek will come out here and see what he can do. Just wait."

"Tired of waiting," I grumbled without really meaning to. Had that venom made me loose all sense of control? Great; it would seem that the Kanima venom just made me feel extremely drunk. This should end well.

Isaac snorted. "Well, too bad. Erica has stopped screaming now and they let Boyd in. Derek should be here soon."

I stared at Isaac's face. "You've got a nice face." Isaac glanced down at me with raised eyebrows. I weakly reached up a hand and poked his chin with my middle finger. Isaac looked like he was holding in laughter.

Derek came into view and knelt down to check on me. Scott and Stiles were over his shoulder. I grinned widely at them as Isaac shuffled back a bit. "Hey guys; Isaac's got a nice face."

Scott furrowed his brow and stared at me and then Isaac, who's face was the same color of a cherry. Derek snorted and pressed the back of his hand on my forehead. I batted at it like a cat and grabbed onto his ring finger. Derek snorted again with amusement and stepped away. I held onto his finger before he gently loosened my grip from it.

"She should be fine in a few hours," Derek said, sounding like a doctor. Was he a doctor? He didn't _look _like a doctor. "I think her healing system isn't letting the venom take effect but the venom won't leave without a fight either. She'll just be sort of drunk for a while and she probably won't remember much of this conversation, so be sure to fill her in once she sobers up. I'd still have Deaton get a look at her, just to make sure though."

Scott thanked Derek and they went off to go talk privately. Stiles said that it was time for me to go home. Isaac knelt down to eye level again and grinned smugly at me.

"You're not going to remember this are you?" He asked, smiling in a way that showed off his one dimple. I tried to poke at it and Isaac grabbed at my hand, laughing.

"You got a _really _nice face," I said stupidly, it was the only thing I could think of to say. Isaac smiled deeply, that dimple popping up again. I never really noticed it before.

"So I've heard,"

"Alright!" Stiles shouted, clapping his hands together and pushing Isaac out of the way. He helped me to my feet and pulled me away from Isaac. I wiggled my fingers goodbye to him. He laughed and did the same. I giggled in a way that reminded me of little bitty girls.

Stiles got me in the jeep and started driving. I stared in awe at every single light we passed. Stiles kept glancing in my direction, shaking his head and grumbling but otherwise looking highly amused. "God, you are so out of it."

"Hey Stiles," I said, my mouth hanging open as we passed a cluster of neon signs. "D'you think those lights over there are fairies?" Stiles couldn't contain his laughter anymore and laughed for a solid ten minutes. I laughed too, not even knowing what we were laughing about.


	17. 17: TB

I massaged my temples. My head was pounding and it would seem that I had a hangover. That Kanima venom was hell leaving my system, but it was almost gone. I could feel my senses returning to me.

I couldn't remember all of last night at Derek's. I just remembered Derek, Scott, Stiles, and Isaac standing over me. I didn't remember a thing that they said. That is until Stiles found me this morning and gave me a large cup of coffee and told me everything that happened. I turned red with embarrassment.

"Did I really tell Isaac he had a nice face?" I asked, praying that the answer would be no. Stiles grinned widely.

"Yep; you told him, you told me and Scott, you told Derek, you told anyone with ears." Stiles snorted. "I drove you to Deaton's, and you told him."

I turned even redder. "Great; and I have to see him today during English."

"Yeah, well maybe you can tell him again this time sober." Stiles laughed. I slapped his arm playfully and took the coffee he got from his hand. "By the way, you're coming with Scott and me to Deaton's after school so we can go to that rave. Sober up some more before we leave though; Deaton said that he has a job that only you can do."

"Did he tell you what it was?" I asked after burning my tongue on the hot coffee. Stiles shook his head.

"Nope, now I gotta go to lacrosse practice." He paused. "Do you want me to tell Isaac about his face while I'm there?"

"Just go to practice." I said. Stiles tipped his head back and laughed but left anyway. I shook my head and headed for class, hoping that there won't be much work. Otherwise my hangover was going to get worse.

When English class came around, I was dreading running into Isaac. No doubt he would bring up what I said about his face. It seemed like the Isaac thing to do. Right when I walked into class, Isaac was waiting for me in my desk again. I stifled a groan and headed toward him. Isaac smiled widely at me.

"Good morning, Tea," He greeted me. "I've got to ask you something. Is there something on my face?" He moved his face around, letting me get a good look at it. I turned red.

"Oh shush," I scolded. "I was drunk off venom, you know that everything I said could've been lies."

"Not necessarily true, Tea," Isaac said. "Drunk people are some of the most honest people. And I think you were being pretty darn honest last night."

I rolled my eyes because I couldn't think of a come back to that. "Can I have my seat back?" Isaac stood up but didn't move. Instead he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ticket. I realized that it was a ticket to that rave tonight.

"I got this for you because your pack couldn't figure out a way to get in. I'm expecting to see you there tonight." Isaac paused and held the ticket out of my reach. "Do you promise to come tonight?"

"Yeah, I promise." I said, reaching for the ticket but Isaac held it out of my reach.

"Do you promise to find me there?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yes, Isaac!" I said, again reaching for the ticket. He held it out of my reach.

"Do you promise to-"

"Yes, for the love of God, Isaac!"

"You don't know what I was going to ask."

"Just give me the ticket."

"If you say so," Isaac said with a triumphant grin. He handed me the ticket and walked around me to his seat. I watched him leave, he had a very cocky look on his face and it sent my stomach reeling. But not in the bad way.

* * *

It was after school and I was sitting in Deaton's office chewing heartily on a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. A juice box sat right next to me along with two other empty juice boxes and an empty peanut butter and jelly sandwich wrapper.

I finished the sandwich. "There's two, Deaton," I called. Deaton returned to me from the metal table and took away the garbage.

"Do you think you're ready for another one?" Deaton asked. I nodded in a determined way. Deaton picked up a new needle and stuck it in the crook of my elbow where the first one had been. I kept my eyes off of the tube snaking from my skin to the plastic bag overhead that was slowly filling up with my blood.

It had been Deaton's idea for me to donate blood for the two packs. Both packs had jobs for the rave. Jackson was going to attack someone in there and Deaton had come up with an idea after seeing me under the influence of the Kanima venom.

"It won't affect werewolves as badly because of their heightened senses," Deaton explained again as I sipped a bottle of water. "They'll recover from the venom faster then you did, as long as their blood is in their system."

"Sounds wonderful," I said, forcing my eyes away from the growing pool of blood in the plastic baggy. Deaton had explained that because my healing system had rejected the venom, it should reject it in any body so long as my DNA was in their system. And so he was drawing my blood to donate to the people of both packs.

Scott was waiting for Derek to hurry up. I was nearly done with this bag of blood when the bell on the door rang. Deaton removed the needle from my arm and handed me two more juices boxes and another peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I unwrapped the sandwich and took a bite.

Scott led Derek and, surprisingly, Isaac into the room. Derek and Isaac both zoned in on me in the corner and frowned until Deaton explained his plan once more to them. Both of them looked less than thrilled.

"Trust me it's not a walk in the park for me either," I grumbled from my seat.

"If the Kanima scratches you, you don't want to be paralyzed. Teanna's blood in your system will stop the venom from doing that. At the most, you'll be dizzy but your werewolf genes will fight off the venom along with Teanna's blood. You're just lucky she's willing to donate this much." Deaton told them firmly.

I didn't feel lucky. My loss of blood was not helping my mood and I was dizzier than ever, yet I still needed to give more blood. So I forced myself to take another bite of sandwich, though at this point it tasted like cardboard.

Deaton, Scott, Derek, and Isaac all gathered around the metal table. I stayed where I was but didn't bother to pay attention. Scott and Deaton would explain everything again later.

Soon Deaton came back to me and got a syringe and filled it with my blood. He then walked over to Derek and, with the Alpha's permission, injected his arm with the dark red substance. After changing the needle Deaton did the same to Isaac. Then Deaton gave Derek two more syringes fill with T.B, as they started to call it, and Derek left to go to the rest of his pack.

Stiles came soon after they left. I had finished my last sandwich and Stiles and Scott had both been given a dose of T.B. Stiles walked over to me with a grin on his face.

"So what did Isaac think about his face?"

"Okay that's enough out of you," I snorted. Stiles laughed and Deaton called us both to the metal table. He gave Stiles the job of circling the building with mountain ash powder, which should trap all supernatural creatures inside and shouldn't let any supernatural creatures in. Then Deaton turned to me.

"Teanna, i'm giving you the job of handling the syringe." He said. "This is filled with a substance called Ketamine. It's a type of anesthesia that we use on dogs. This should slow Jackson down enough to trap him."

"Do you expect me to get him myself?" I asked.

"No; I expect you to hand it over to Isaac." Deaton said curtly. I looked at him sharply. Obviously the vet was remembering me telling him about Isaac's face. "Isaac won't follow orders from just anyone. But if _you _give the order, then maybe he'll listen."

"Are we talking about the same Isaac?" I asked, looking from Deaton to Stiles to Scott. "He doesn't think before he opens his talks, he opens his mouth and words fly out. He just as likely to snap at me than listen to me."

"Yes but he's less likely when you're concerned." Deaton said firmly in a way that said stop arguing. I sighed and took the full syringe in my hand. Now I could only hope that Isaac wanted to listen to me.


	18. 18: Want To

Stiles drove us to the building where the rave was happening that night. I had the syringe filled with Ketamine in my jacket pocket. My sister knew where I was going (she had seen the ticket that Isaac had given me) and wouldn't let me leave the house until I was "nicely dressed". So I was wearing a light purple hoodie that clung to my frame and dark skinny jeans with my favorite black converse. She had rushed off to go get something for my hair when I made my escape. I wasn't into getting dressed up and this mission slash party wasn't going to change that.

I was sort of worried about Stiles. He hadn't said a word since he picked me and Scott up, and he had this look on his face like he was guilty of something. As he put the jeep in park, I crawled out of the back and stood at his side.

"Are you okay, Stiles?" I asked. Stiles blinked and looked at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Tea, really," He said curtly. I sighed and joined Scott at the back of the jeep. Stiles reached into the open slit in the jeep and pulled out a black garbage bag full of mountain ash powder. He was ready to do the job Deaton had given him and I got the feeling that nothing would stop him from completing it.

Scott and I left Stiles outside and we entered the ticket booth to hand in our passes. The music was so loud I could hear every lyric coming from the stereo and the music itself was making my skin vibrate. I exchanged a glance with Scott as we wandered into the main party area.

Bright neon lights zapped and flashed across the room, disorientating everything. All around us, people wearing tight neon colored clothing and were waving glow sticks around in each other's faces. One redheaded guy jerked his way over to me and tried to dance with me, but, feeling impatient, I grasped his bare shoulder and heard the skin burn. The guy cried out and ran away, his pale eyes wide.

Scott nudged my shoulder. I looked up at him, confused. Then he nodded to another entrance halfway across the dance floor. Standing right in front of the entrance was Erica and Isaac, both of them staring around with eyes filled with awe. I nodded to Scott and broke away, heading for Isaac.

"Isaac!" I shouted over the blaring of that new Taylor Swift song. "Isaac!" The word trouble was blasted from the speakers and I could barely hear myself call out for him.

But Isaac's werewolf ears must've been trying to find me because soon after I spoke he looked around him, trying to find me. I shouted out his name again and he found me. I gestured to a corner of the party and he nodded, breaking away from Erica.

The corner I had pointed out to Isaac had at least six couples in it. I scowled as they all forced their tongues down each others throat and Isaac pulled me against a metal pillar beside him.

"Nice meeting place," Isaac yelled over the music. He was talking loudly just for me; not all of us could have supersonic hearing. He glanced between me and the nearest couple making out and he had a weird sort of grin on his face. I turned red at what he was suggesting.

"We're not here for that!" I said. Isaac laughed and looked like he wanted to argue but he had enough sense to keep his mouth shut. "Listen; I got a job for you." I pulled out the syringe and explained the plan.

"Why do I have to do it?" Isaac asked.

"Does it look like I could do it?"

Isaac shrugged. "Maybe if you used your female anatomy he would be distracted enough for you to get at him." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't just hear that." I said quickly, turning even redder. I took a step closer to him and gently grabbed his hand, trying had not to burn him. "Look you just pull back on this plunger when you find the vein." I removed my fingers from his hand and placed a fingertip right on the main vein. "Find the vein here and pull that trigger." When I brought my hand back down to show his fingers the trigger I was talking about, I saw a tiny red dot on his neck from where I accidentally burned him. I had the feeling that I was burning him right now, but he was refusing to move away from the heat.

Isaac nodded along, hanging on to every word I said. He apparently thought of something that made him smile because a grin played across his face and that one dimple caved in his cheek. I found myself staring at it; when I was "drunk" I had been obsessed with that one dimple. And now that i was sober I still couldn't tear my eyes from it. It was only when Isaac met my eyes did I drop mine from his face: he'd probably bring up that night at Derek's.

"Oh and Isaac," I said slowly, not sure how to proceed. "Please be careful."

Isaac snorted as if that amused him. "Don't worry; I don't think I'd be able to hurt him."

I stared at him. "I meant you."

He froze and slowly brought his eyes back up to mine. We held that stance for a long time until I had to break away from the intensity of his gaze. Even as I left him there, I could feel Isaac's bluish-green eyes staring at my figure.

* * *

Things were going according to plan. Scott had left to keep an eye on the Argents, who apparently had their own plans for tonight. Scott had wanted me to keep an eye on Alison and Matt, but Deaton had wanted me to make sure that the plan with Jackson went smoothly. So I ended up climbing the stairwell to the balcony view where not many people were. From here, I could see both parties from here.

No one was around me. I had made sure to find the most remote part of balcony where none of the ravers would come to. I saw Matt holding Alison's hand but even from up here I could tell that she wasn't into this date. I snorted and looked over to where Isaac and Erica were surrounding Jackson.

Isaac had sandwiched Erica between him and Jackson and the three of them were dancing jerkily together in what looked like a weird dancing sandwich. I felt a twinge of jealousy take a blow at my stomach when Erica arched her neck back to rub further against Isaac, but I forced the feeling down. I had no right to feel that feeling...it wasn't like Isaac and I were together. And besides, I wasn't even sure if he saw me as more than a flirty friend.

Jackson suddenly clawed at both werewolves and they fell to the ground. I gasped as Jackson started back to the D.J. That black girl right beside it; she was the next target! I had to go down there and try and get her away before Jackson could do anything.

I turned away from the rave scene and felt a knife plunge into my stomach.

Shock was what I felt at that moment. I gasped heavily and glanced up, trying to see my attackers face. But their face as heavily shadowed and I couldn't make out any features. I cried out in pain as the blade was pulled out from my stomach and then forced back in right below the first wound.

"Why...?" I managed. In response the knife was pulled out and I was pushed back until I landed hard on the ground. The shadow that was my attacker walked away and I stared at the ceiling as a dark pool of blood began to form around my side.


	19. 19: Bleeding Out

The room spun around like a rollar coaster as I struggled to my feet. more blood came out of my stomach wounds and I ended up falling back to my knees. I yelled in pain and struggled back to my feet. A black wave surrounded my vision and threatened to overwhelm me but I blinked it away and forced my feet to shuffle back to the balcony.

I couldn't see Isaac or Erica and that black girl by the D.J was still there so I assumed that they had caught Jackson. I also couldn't spot Matt anywhere. I saw Alison stepping out of the bathroom and glance around, as if looking for him. Matt had been trailing behind Alison all night long. The fact that he wasn't there now was weird.

Walking without really bringing my feet off the ground, I escaped the balcony area and edged my way around the other dancers. A group of people getting stoned were standing by the stairs and one of them accidentally knocked me over and down the stairs.

I screamed in pain as some people up there laughed with dark mirth. I didn't move at all for a while, soaking in the cold stone floor. Then I saw the new growing pool around me and I forced myself back to my feet and started to shuffle forward again to where the others would be.

That black tidal wave was now clouding up my vision. I couldn't see anymore. I closed my eyes and grimaced through the pain. I shuffled my foot forward again and somehow ended up falling down on the floor. Someone above me laughed and said something about me having too many drinks.

"Anna?" Erica's voice shattered through the noise to me. I opened my mouth to call out to her but nothing came out. "Anna!" Erica didn't know where I was.

I opened my mouth wider this time and I let out the scream I'd been holding in. People around me gave me scandalized looks, unable to see through the haze of drugs and alcohol.

_"Anna!" _Erica screamed. I felt her hands on my side as she flipped me over onto my back. I heard her gasp as she saw the wounds. "Oh no, Anna," Erica breathed. "Isaac! I found her!"

Isaac was there in a flash. I opened my eyes as wide as possible to see him. Isaac's face was etched with fear and worry and great concern. He opened his mouth multiple times and shut it every time. For once in his life, Isaac Lahey was at a loss for words.

Without any words, Isaac scooped me up into his arms and cradled me there. Erica led the way through the crowd, shoving people aside and snarling at them if they complained. Isaac followed behind, carrying me away and murmuring what I guess was supposed to be comforting words.

We made it outside but Erica stopped short, leading Isaac to almost crash into her.

"Why're we stopping?" Isaac half asked half yelled. Erica answered with something I couldn't quite hear and the two of them fell silent. The only sounds you could really hear was the blaring music from inside and my shallow and struggling breaths.

"What the hell happened to Tea?" Derek's Alpha roar made everything else seem really quiet. I peered forward to see Derek pacing in front of us, his eyes actually glowing searing red. "Stiles break the line!"

"What?" Stiles's voice came from beyond my vision. Suddenly another werewolf roar sounded from inside the club. Derek perked up and froze before snarling again.

"Stiles, break the damn line!"

Stiles must've broken it because Derek thundered past us, roaring at Isaac to get me to Deaton's. Isaac charged for Stiles's jeep and nearly threw me into the passenger side. The keys were in the ignition. Despite Stiles's several complaints and shouts, even with my life on the line, he was still protective over his jeep. But Isaac ignored all of these and the names that Stiles was calling him and hopped into the driver's seat.

Isaac probably ran every light that we came across and floored the jeep the entire time. He finally skidded to a halt in front of the animal clinic. Isaac ran from his side of the jeep to mine and pulled me back into his arms. I couldn't talk and had my eyes half closed. Isaac bolted to the door of the animal clinic and banged on it so hard that the glass almost shattered.

Deaton came out and with one look at me hurried Isaac and me into the back room. I sprawled out on the metal table and allowed Deaton to cut the shirt open to get a better look at the wounds. Isaac sucked in his breath at the sight of them and I felt a stab of pity for him.

Deaton wasted no time cleaning the stab wounds and he began the process of stitching them up when Derek burst into the animal clinic with Scott slung over his shoulder. Deaton was scrambling back and forth between rooms for us. When he finished stitching the first stab wound he left me alone with Isaac to check on Scott.

We didn't speak for a long time. That is until Isaac let out a shuddering sigh. I glance at him and was surprised to see faint tears in his eyes. "Isaac," i said softly. "Are you okay?"

Isaac snorted with mirth and more tears threatened to spill, but it looked like he was forcing them in. "You're the one who got stabbed and you're wondering if _I'm _okay?"

Our eyes met and he paused before saying anything else. "I heard you scream that first time and I left Jackson to Erica and Stiles. They couldn't handle him and he got away. I thought you were dead."

"I'm not," I said. We didn't talk again until Deaton returned to stitch the remaining open wound. Then he told Isaac to take me home as carefully as possible.

Isaac's driving was calmer than before, but it was still erratic. He confessed to me that he didn't have his driver's license yet. I laughed slightly and directed him as much as I could, by the time we got to my house, he was beginning to get better. Not good, but he was slightly better.

We couldn't let my parents see me walk in like this, so Isaac had me cling to his back as he scaled the tree up to my room. The window was unlocked and we wasted no time climbing inside.

There was a moment of silence as I collapsed into bed and Isaac glanced around again. "I'll see you tomorrow right?" I asked quietly.

Isaac looked at me. "Definitely," I smiled at that thought and closed my eyes as Isaac crawled back out the window and down the tree.


	20. 20: Calm Before the Storm

The bell rang, signalling the end of homeroom. I grimaced and lifted myself to my feet. Several other students hurried to the next class, eager for the day to be finished. Today was the last day before spring break. I followed behind them slowly.

"Hey Tea!" Scott said as he made his way through the crowd with Stiles right behind him. Although he had been nowhere near me when I was stabbed, he was still a guilty mess. The same went for Stiles, but Isaac's emotions had escalated to an all-time high.

The second I pulled into the school parking lot, Isaac had sprinted to me from his bike and had followed me to my locker. I was getting the feeling that no matter how much we hung out, I'd never get comfortable around him. He made me nervous, but it wasn't exactly a bad feeling. I wanted to ask Alison about this, but at the same time I didn't. Stupid hormones.

"Tea, you don't have a jacket with you, do you?" Scott asked. I shook my head; I had woken up late again and hadn't had any time to pick one up. Scott dropped his backpack to the ground and unzipped it. I waited patiently until he brought out a dark red hoodie. I recognized his lacrosse hoodie. It had the logo for the team on the front and in big block letters it spelled out _McCall_. "You look extremely uncomfortable and, according to Alison, we're still into each other. So-here,"

I took the hoodie from his hands and, without hesitating, slipped into it. It was twice my size and very warm but it would do. "Scott, you're a life-saver," I sighed. Scott smiled widely. Yeah the hoodie didn't ease the pain, but it hid it better than a normal shirt. "Oh, and I thought we weren't together anymore."

Scott shrugged. "I guess until Gerard leaves we have to keep it up."

"Although it pains me to end this endearing moment between you two," Stiles said in a bored voice. "We're all going to be late for Chemistry." And then, we all left for Harris's class, afraid to be threatened with detention.

* * *

I jumped back as Lydia slammed my locker shut. She smiled brightly at me and looked me-or my outfit-up and down. "I think it's time I took you under my wing, Teanna."

I blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean it's time to teach you about style and to accessorize that style,"

"I'd rather not,"

Lydia laughed. "I'm not exactly giving you a choice. My party is in three days and you're not coming dressed in jeans and a shirt."

"But-" I started but Lydia cut me off and said that she'd bring me to the mall after school. I rolled my eyes, really not wanting to. But it would seem that I had no choice in the matter.

* * *

At the end of the day, Lydia brought me into her car like she had promised. Alison wasn't with us. I thought that a little strange, but didn't bring it up. Lydia must have her reasons.

As we pulled into the mall parking lot, Lydia wouldn't shut up about how she had always wanted to give me a makeover but had restrained herself until we knew each other better. Now that we had known each other for a few months, she had decided that it was time.

The place that Lydia led me to was Macy's, since it was her favorite store. I had thought that Lydia had only wanted to get me a dress, but I was wrong. She wanted to change my _entire _wardrobe. But I managed to stop her at only one dress for the party, then she'd be able to take me shopping again. I don't think that Lydia liked the deal, but she didn't complain because she could take me out again.

"What about this one, Lydia?" I asked, holding up a pretty purple one with tiny lilac sparkles on front. But Lydia narrowed her eyes at it and shook her head quickly.

"Pass!" She said in a sing-song voice. She shifted through more dresses and left to try one on.

I continued browsing until Lydia came back out with a striped gray and black strapless dress. She announced that it was going to be her hostess dress.

"How many do you plan on buying?" I asked.

"Well, I need a hostess dress, a party dress, and an after-party dress," Lydia counted them off her fingers. "Then we need one for Alison and one for you."

"How are you paying for all of this?"

"My parents' credit cards," Lydia said curtly. I nodded and continued browsing until Lydia ran up to me with a dark red dress in her hand. "This one's yours."

I studied the dress with narrowed eyes. It was really nice, that was for sure, but I wasn't sure how it would work. Firstly, it was strapless and was made to be skin-tight. As Lydia put up the dark red dress to see how it would look, I noticed that it would go just past my butt.

"I'm not sure, Lydia," I started but Lydia forced the dress into my hands and shoved me into the dressing room. So with shaky and careful hands, I undressed stiffly and stopped when I saw the gauze covering my two stab wounds. Deaton had said that the stitches were dissolve-able and would be gone after ten hours. I bit my lip and removed the gauze, revealing the two pink scars on my stomach.

As I wormed my way into the dress, I kept thinking about the details of that night. Who would have wanted to stab me? Then there was that message that had been spray-painted on the sidewalk. Someone knew about me and was trying to...what exactly? Someone had also torn out pages from a book that had explained a bit on what I was. It was highly possible that it could all be the same person-or people, if it was a group. I shook my head and stepped out of the dressing room so that Lydia could judge.

Lydia clapped her hands really fast and squealed. "You look amazing, Teanna! Red is totally your color."

"I still don't think so, Lydia. It's not really my style," I said, glancing down at my super tight outfit that was squeezing my body.

Lydia gave me a hard look. "Listen here, Teanna, you look _stunning _in that dress and you are wearing it to my party whether you like or not."

I looked at Lydia, still unsure, but this wasn't a fight I was going to win. So after changing stiffly into my normal clothes, I allowed Lydia to buy it.

* * *

"Are you sure that you don't want to come with us, Teanna?" Mom asked from over the counter later that night. She was doing the dishes after dinner and Mom had said that we got tickets for a spring break cruise. I had told her that I was going to stay in Beacon Hills.

I nodded. "Yeah, my friend Lydia is having her birthday party this week and I promised that I'd go."

"I saw the dress she got you," Mom said. "Don't you think it's a little _revealing_?"

"It's short and not big on the cleavage part," I said. Mom shrugged and didn't bother messing with the subject. So it was settled, I was going to stay home alone while Mom, Dad, and Chelsea were taking a Caribbean cruise. I kind of wanted to go, but I had to stay here with the rest of the packs, so a vacation was out of the question.


	21. 21: Bruises

I drove to Lydia's party, still feeling anxious about it. As I pulled onto the curb, I felt surprised to see that, including my own, there were only three cars parked on the street. They belonged to Alison and Stiles.

Judging by what Alison had told me, everyone loved Lydia's parties. They always ended up being the talk of the school when it was it was all said and done. Then again, Lydia has been declared the town nut job. No wonder no one was bothering to show up.

Walking up the driveway, I tugged at the end of my dress, trying to make it lower. But I couldn't do that without the top almost coming completely off. I groaned and rang the doorbell, already dreading what was to come.

Lydia opened the door with a wide smile and a silver tray packed with fancy glasses filled with pink liquid. She smiled broadly at me and ushered me inside.

"You look stunning, Teanna!" Lydia exclaimed happily. She was congratulating herself for a job well done. I smiled.

"Thanks, Lydia," I replied.

"Alison, Scott, and Stiles are all on the patio," Lydia said. "Just wait 'til everyone else gets here. Then this'll really be a party. Oh, and here!" She forced a glass into my hand and flounced deeper into the house.

I met the others on the patio and they all gaped at what I was wearing.

"Whoa, Tea," Scott muttered, looking awed. "You look hot!"

"I'd say smoking," Stiles added, his mouth hanging open. "And that has nothing to do with your hands bursting into flames every now and then."

I laughed, not knowing what to say. "Um, thanks guys," They both just nodded and starred. Luckily, Alison snapped them out of it by pointing out the lack of people there.

Scott shrugged. "I guess I could use my co-captain status to get some of the team here."

Stiles nodded. "I know some people who definitely know how to party."

Within the next half hour five drag queens had shown up.

"How the hell do you know some drag queens?" I asked over the loud music.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Tea, there's a conversation we need to have-"

"You're not gay,"

"Why couldn't I be gay?" Stiles asked, throwing his hands up in the air, nearly knocking over some poor girl's cup of pink punch.

I indicated his clothes. "You're dressed like that."

Stiles stared at me hard. "What is it with my clothes and sexual orientation?" He wandered off to find Scott, shaking his head and muttering under his breath.

I found Alison and we mainly stood by the pool as people jumped in and swam around fully clothed. Alison and I stared at everyone as they clashed with one another. I saw people making out with one another who had never spoken to each other before. Alison and I glanced at each other until Matt walked right up to us.

"Hey there, Tea," Matt said politely. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Hi, Alison,"

Alison glared at Matt. She had told me all about his creepy stalker crap earlier during vacation. When Stiles had heard he started ranting about how he knew that Matt was evil. It got me thinking about that night at the rave: Matt had been missing around the time I had been attacked, and then there was the spray-painted message, and then those torn pages from that library book that Stiles had gotten for me. I suspected Matt, but I couldn't think of any reason as to why he would know about the phoenicis.

Matt asked Alison if he could have a word with her. Alison glared at him but nodded anyway, willing to give him a shot. I followed the two of them, sipping my pink punch that Lydia had given me. It had a nice taste to it; it was sort of tangy yet very sweet at the same time. It must've had some kind of alcohol in it because as I swallowed it, it seeped a nice warm feeling all over my body. I followed Alison and Matt right up to a bedroom but Matt closed the door in my face. I rolled my eyes and as my eyes crossed the floor, a few specks of red stood out on the carpet.

I squatted down until I could get a good look at the stuff. As I peered closer, I felt cold sweep down my back. There was no mistaking it; it was blood. And it was forming a trail going into a bedroom.

Nobody was paying any attention to me. I stood up and followed the trail, feeling more and more scared with every step. The trail led into a guest bedroom and I dropped to my knees.

Scott and Alison, laying side by side, were coated with their own blood. But...but it couldn't be...could it? Alison was talking to Matt...she couldn't be dead. Beyond Scott and Alison was Stiles and Lydia, laying on top of one another, both of them had their throats slashed open. And beside them was Derek, Erica, Deaton, Chelsea, Boyd, Isaac...

There was a loud and low growl from my left. I turned towards it slowly, very afraid of what I'd find. I shrank lower to the ground. The Alpha from my nightmares was hunched over Isaac's body. Isaac's eyes were glazed over and his throat was slashed wide open. The Alpha's claws were coated with everyone's blood, my pack's blood. It roared and its face began to shift from the wolfish-humanoid face to Peter Hale's face. Then it roared again and Peter leapt at me.

I covered my face with arms, waiting for the blow to come. But nothing ever did. I uncovered myself and looked around. No one was here, not the bodies, not the Alpha, not Peter. I was lying on the ground, shaking like a leaf.

Scrambling to my feet, I wiped the tears from my eyes hard. I had no idea what had just happened. Was it a message from Hestia? Was she trying to tell me something? I prayed not. I walked out of the room slowly, as if I could expect to see more dead bodies everywhere. Then I noticed everyone else around me. They were all freaking out to, seeing things that only they could see.

Cries came from outside. I weaved through the crowd, still shaking severely. As I walked back outside onto the patio, I saw Jackson scooping someone out of the pool. The patio got deadly quiet as everyone saw that the person in the pool was Matt. Matt stared around at everyone, as if daring them to laugh.

Police sirens sounded from the street. Some guy yelled that the cops were here. People started to run in all directions. As they ran by I caught glimpses of Jackson turning into the Kanima, still standing beside Matt. Wouldn't Matt be running away by now? The realization hit me with full force as Matt turned slowly to glare at me with hatred.

Matt was the Kanima's master.


	22. 22: Can't Pretend

I piled into Stiles's jeep with Scott. Lydia had gone missing and no one could find her anywhere. We were on our way to the police station, hoping to find something that could link Matt to the murders there. Hopefully Mr. Stilinski would be able to help; Stiles had called his dad and managed to convince him to come down to the station.

We arrived at the station a little after midnight and Mr. Stilinski was already there, waiting beside his car. I wasn't going to lie, he looked pissed. When we exited the jeep, Mr. Stilinski stalked over to us, fuming. "You better be right about this, Stiles." He snarled. "If this is all for nothing, then there's no chance of getting my job back."

I felt a bit sorry for Mr. Stilinski as Stiles tried to reason with his dad, but getting this information was more important than pride. I followed Stiles and his father into the station with Scott bringing up the rear. The lady at the desk narrowed her eyes at us but let us through anyway.

Mr. Stilinski scrolled through his computer and I hovered at his shoulder. Finally, we found something that could lead to something more. Scott's mom had run into Matt at the hospital where the mom had been killed. Scott called his mom and Mrs. McCall was soon on her way to the police station. We continued picking through the computer and files when Scott went outside to talk to the lady at the desk.

"Do you think we have a chance to catch Matt?" I asked no one in particular. Mr. Stilinski blinked at me.

"Well, I don't know about catching him, but all of this is enough for a warrant," He said. Mr. Stilinski gave me an assuring smile which I returned. That is until Scott returned in the office at gun point with Matt right behind him.

Matt forced Mr. Stilinski into the holding cell and made Scott and Stiles destroy all the files. Matt had all of his attention focused on them. I blinked and tried to creep behind him. Matt didn't even notice me. I had just made it to the door when something slammed into my side painfully.

I slid across the tile floor. I heard Scott and Stiles scream out my name. I sat up to come face to face with the Kanima. That flat-lizard face hissed dangerously at me, telling me to stay down.

"You can't hurt Tea!" Stiles said haughtily. I knew that he was talking about the fact that Jackson's venom couldn't harm me, but to Matt it probably sounded as if he was trying to defend me, so he snorted loudly.

"Do you wanna bet? I could sick Jackson on her now and none of you would be able to do anything at all." Matt said smirking. Then he looked over at me. "By the way, Tea, I'm really digging the dress. But I'm more into brunettes."

Lights filled in through the window. Mrs. McCall was here! I stared past Jackson to Scott, who looked sick. "Please, Matt, she knows nothing about this! Just let me tell her that we made a mistake and she can go home. I'm begging you, Matt!"

Matt narrowed his eyes at Scott but agreed either way. Jackson allowed me to stand so that I could follow them into another office. Then he disappeared, but I didn't have time to ponder where he was going because Matt prodded the gun into my back.

We all stood there, waiting for Mrs. McCall to enter the door and start freaking out. But she never came. Instead, it was Derek who opened the door with a stoic expression on his face.

"Oh, thank God," Scott said with relief. I smiled; finally someone could actually help us out of this situation. But then Derek slumped forward until he crashed onto the ground. Jackson stood behind him, his claws dripping with venom.

"So this is who's controlling him?" Derek asked from the ground. "This kid?" Matt leaned down to come face to face with the Alpha.

"And you must be the big bad Alpha wolf around here?" Matt said smugly. "I bet it must be frustrating for you Derek. All that power taken away with a little cut to the neck. I've been learning a lot lately: Kanimas, werewolves, it's like Halloween every full moon." He sat up and turned to me and Stiles. "Except for you two; where do you both fit into all of the supernatural?"

So Matt didn't know about the phoenicis? I missed the sarcastic remark Stiles made and wasn't paying attention to when Jackson cut Stiles. My friend slumped to the ground right next to Derek. I had glanced at Matt for a split second when I felt a sting of pain go down my entire spine.

"Oh crap," I muttered as I fell to the ground. My landing was softened by Stiles and Derek's bodies, seeing how I landed on both of them. Stiles let out a groan and Derek stiffened considerably considering that he couldn't control his body.

"Get her off of me," Derek growled. I felt extremely dizzy but forced myself to keep my body limp. I couldn't let Matt and Jackson know that I was immune. But I could already feel the drunkenness settling in my brain. It wouldn't be long before I went cookoo.

Matt laughed cruelly from above. "I don't know Derek, I think you two make a pretty good pair." Without another word he dragged Scott away as headlights filled the rooms again. Jackson stayed to keep an eye on us.

I didn't move at all, afraid to. But the dizzy and unattached feeling in my head was filling in. I was finding it harder and harder to stay still for very long.

"Do you guys still have T.B in your system?" I asked.

"No; it left my system a few hours ago." Derek whispered back. His head was right beside my face so every word he said was sending a blast of his breath onto my face. I looked at him and held his steely hazel gaze.

"You've got pretty eyes, Derek," I said, not thinking. Crap; the venom was taking control.

Stiles groaned from his spot. "Not this again,"

"Um, thanks, Tea," Derek said, ignoring Stiles's comment. I giggled and snuggled deeper into Derek's chest, feeling very comfortable there. Suddenly I felt something stiffen down lower. I laughed again.

"Either one of you secretly has a gun or you're really happy to see me."

Both guys turned bright red and to make myself more comfortable I sat up and rolled off of them. Both Stiles and Derek sucked in breath but I ignored them, not wanting to lie down on that. Jackson hissed loudly and stared hard at me. I waved at him and struggled to my feet.

Jackson was still gaping at me, completely shocked that I moving after being cut with his venom. I stared at him back. "Oh yeah, this is happening. Get used to it." Jackson blinked at me again and started toward me.

"Tea I need T.B, now!" Derek yelled from the floor. I looked at him and picked up a chair from behind the desk.

"How do plan on me giving it to you? I'm not Deaton,"

"Cut yourself and give me the blood!"

"But I don't wanna do that."

"_Tea just do it!_" Stiles butted in as Jackson stepped over him.

I quickly grabbed at a knife from the desk, fumbling with it. And I drug it across my wrist, reopening the old scars there. Dark blood flowed out and I threw the chair at Jackson, catching him off guard. I stumbled to Derek and pressed my wrist against his mouth so that T.B could get in his system.

"I feel like a vampire," I said with a smirk.

Suddenly the lights went off and a blaring alarm sounded around the entire station. I stared around and squinted at the lights and sound. "This is really weird."

Jackson snarled and launched himself to where I was standing. But Derek intercepted the blow and knocked Jackson back. They both slammed into each other again and disappeared through the door. Stiles groaned from the floor; I had just stepped on his hand.

"Oopies," I said with a laugh. Stiles glared at me from the floor.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just give me some blood and we'll call it even."

I started to stoop down to give him some but something out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. I straightened up and stared at the shadowy figure standing in the hallway. It looked very familiar. I squinted at it, frowning. I remembered that shape, but my mind wasn't allowing any clarity through right now.

The figure turned around and started to leave. Without hesitating, I followed. Stiles cried out for me to stop but I ignored him, something told me that finding this guy would be important. I followed him down more halls until we ended up outside. The figure went into the woods. Now the full moon was shining down on him and I could see his face more now. He glanced back to me and I felt fear course through my body.

Peter Hale.

The man from my nightmares was standing right there. No wait, it couldn't be him. I was under the influence at the moment; he could just be a hallucination. But this Peter wasn't attacking me like the other fake-Peters. If anything, this Peter was far more scary.

Peter raised his hand and beckoned me closer with one finger. I blinked and followed him without really thinking. We walked farther into the dark woods. I thought that it looked like the forest from my nightmares but I ignored that. Peter led me farther into the woods.

Finally we stopped and I caught up to him. We stared at each other for a good three minutes before I spoke. "You can't really be here can you?"

He blinked. "I am really here, Teanna. And it's nice to see you to."

I cocked my head to the side. "Are you sure? You could be a hallucination and could be forced to say that." Peter laughed slyly, my comment amusing him.

"I think that I like you better when you're this friendly, Teanna."

The sounds of struggling interrupted our conversation and Peter led the way to a ledge that overlooked a river. I followed him and nearly walked right off the ledge. Peter grabbed me by the scruff and kept me from falling. I saw Matt in the water, someone was holding him under the water. I stared: Gerard Argent was holding him under. But why would he do that?

Matt stopped struggling and I realized with a heavy dreading feeling that told me that Matt was dead. Gerard straightened as Matt's body started to float down the river. Gerard glanced to his left and he smiled and said something that I couldn't hear.

The Kanima stepped out from the shadows. It approached Gerard cautiously, as if not sure what he would do. I wasn't so sure either. Then Gerard stuck out his bare hand palm first; the Kanima did the same and then the two of them were pressing their palms together.

"Like from Tarzan," I mumbled with a laugh. Peter glanced at me but chose to ignore me. Soon, Gerard and the Kanima left, leaving Peter and me alone again.

"I think it's time for you to be getting home, Teanna," Peter said finally. I glanced at him and wanted to ask him how he was here, but Peter lashed out and knocked me unconscious.


	23. 23: The Real Enemy

Werewolves were tearing at Hunters all around me. I ran out of the way to avoid being crushed by two large Hunters tackling an even larger werewolf with thick blond hair. The Alpha was fighting in the middle of everything. He was a lithe man who looked around the age of forty. His searing red eyes flashed as a female Hunter cornered him with a full sheathe of arrows. She unloaded so many into the Alpha's body that he was forced down to the ground.

I was so confused. Where the heck was I? And who was this pack? I didn't recognize any of them, but something deep inside of me was telling me that they had all been my family at some point. And when they shouted at each other, it wasn't English. It was German.

I heard some voices right behind me speaking rapid German and, surprisingly, their words were translated into English as they spoke.

"Hestia has told me of this moment!" I turned around at the sound of Hestia's name. I felt the hair on the back of my neck shoot up when I recognized the nine year old girl who had been the phoenicis right before me. Her beach blond hair was tied back into a ponytail and she wore the same white cotton dress she always wore when I saw her. She looked to be arguing with two Beta werewolves, both had beach blond hair and dark eyes, unlike their daughter's bright blue eyes.

"I refuse to loose my daughter!" The mother said with genuine fear in her voice. The little girl held her mother's hand briefly, and kissed her cheek.

"It is not the end; I will see you all again. But the next phoenicis is ready to some into the world, and I cannot keep her waiting." She hugged her mother tightly. "I love you, and make sure to never forget my name." And with that, she ran away from her teary eyed parents to where her Alpha was struggling to stay alive.

The little girl ran right in front of the female Hunter with the bow ready to fire the killing arrow. The Alpha glanced up from the ground to see the little phoenicis risking her life for his. But he didn't stop it, he must know that this was what was supposed to happen.

"Move out of the way, phoenicis," The Hunter snarled. "Move and you may live."

The little girl glared hard at the Hunter with intense bravery shining in her blue eyes. "No; he is my Alpha. He is _mine_. And I am willing to lay my life at his feet if he so needs. So go ahead, and shoot me."

For a moment I thought that this Hunter would spare her. But then again, I was here. The Hunter fired the arrow right into the phoenicis's chest. She stared at the Hunter for a long moment, as if she was staring at something else. Then a large smile spread across her face and she collapsed to the ground, dying for her Alpha, just as she said that she would.

The man who must've been the leader of the Hunters strode forward and swept his Hunters away, saying that the death of a creature as pure as the phoenicis should stop the fighting. The Alpha agreed, able to stand on his feet. After the Hunters left, the Alpha turned to his heart-broken pack.

"She did not die for nothing! As we speak, another phoenicis is being born to heal in her own way. We shall always honor the phoenicis who gave her life for her pack, her family. No matter what trials we face with the Hunters, we will always remember Liesel Schmeikl."

The rest of the pack called out Liesel's name. I opened my mouth to say something and ended up bolting awake in my bed. It had been a dream, but it had happened. Right before I was born, Liesel had given her life for her pack, just as Hestia had told me that any phoenicis had to be ready for.

When the time came, would I be ready for it?

* * *

Tensions were running high that day at school. Stiles was having a meeting with the guidance counselor. I was supposed to go see her next, but I wanted nothing more than to walk out of the guidance office where I was meeting her. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back, wishing I could melt into the wall.

Finally, Stiles left the office, looking pale and frightened but otherwise okay. I knew that he was shaken up from the events at the police station. We all were. I wasn't even completely sure that I had seen Peter Hale that night. But I had woken up the next morning with a bump on my head, telling me differently.

I stood up and walked slowly into the office where Ms. Morrell was waiting. She smiled at me from where she was scribbling notes in her binder. "Just sit down, Miss Waid; I'll be with you when I've finished Mr. Stilinski's notes." I nodded and sat down. Soon enough, Morrell was finished with Stiles's notes and she looked up to me.

"It's nice to see you, Teanna. I haven't seen you in my office since your first week of school."

I shrugged. "Well, I haven't had much trouble 'til now." Morrell nodded slowly and blinked.

"True enough," Morrell said. "Is there anything you want to talk about today?"

I shook my head. "Not really; I was just told to come here. I'd rather not talk about what happened at the police station." Morrell blinked and hesitated before speaking again.

"What about the events from the rave?"

I stared at her, shocked. I had never told anyone about being attacked; the only people who knew was my pack, and they wouldn't tell anyone. The only person who could possibly know about it was my pack, Deaton, and my attacker...

"You're the one who attacked me?" I asked. Morrell gave me a small smile and nodded, edging me to continue. "You spray-painted the message on the sidewalk, _'The Phoenicis Will Rise and Burn'. _You tore those pages out of that book."

"You're more clever than you let on, Teanna. And your answer is yes. I knew what you were the moment I looked at your records in the school system. Your birthday is the same day as the death-day of a German girl named Liesel Schmeikl. After hacking into the hospital system where you were born, I discovered that you were born at the exact same time as when Liesel gave her life for her pack."

"How do you know about Liesel?" I asked sharply.

"I have friends in high places, Teanna. The Hunter who took down young Liesel was working for the same man I work for. She was just following orders. As am I."

I stared at her. "Who are you working for then?" Morrell stared back at me and smiled evilly.

"Someone who is already on his way here, and is looking very forward to meeting you." There was a long moment of silence. I felt sort of violated. All this time I had been suspecting Matt and even Peter, while the real enemy was right here in front of me.

"You should warn your pack, Teanna. When my pack comes for me, they'll be coming with a purpose. And they will rip anyone who gets in their way to shreds, regardless of their species. What you need to do for your pack, is to be prepared. I did what I did to give you a taste of what's to come. But when my pack comes here, what I did to you will be nothing." Morrell smiled sweetly again. "You can go off to class now. Oh, and be sure to go to the big game tonight. I'm sure your team will need you there."

I left the office and after leaving the guidance office, broke into a run. I had to tell Scott, Derek, and the others about what Morrell said. Someone was coming, and they were coming looking to kill.


	24. 24: Stay

I knew Isaac was climbing the tree beside my window before his dirty blond hair even showed. I turned towards the window and waited until he popped up into view and stared at me. After another moment or two of silence he launched himself gracefully into the room and straightened.

"How'd you do on that Jane Eyre test?" Isaac asked.

"I think I got a B on it," I said. Isaac nodded and said that he got a D. I immediately wished that I had told him that I had gotten a lower grade, though I couldn't work out why I wanted to protect his feelings.

"Do you think that I can stay here for a while?" Isaac asked, suddenly looking nervous about asking. It was a look I never saw anymore; he had gained so much confidence when he became a werewolf. "I can't find Derek anywhere and I think Boyd and Erica are running away together tonight."

"What about you?" I asked, a little afraid about what the answer would be.

Isaac shrugged. "I don't know; I mean, I've been thinking about it. I don't have anyone here anymore. My mom's been gone for years and my dad...well, getting along with him was just a pipe dream. They won't wait for me to make up my mind, so if I'm going, it has to be before the game tonight."

"Do you really believe that you don't have anyone here to cares about you?" I asked softly. Isaac raised his eyes and met mine for a long moment. He never answered. I broke his gaze and stared at the floor. We stood there awkwardly until Isaac spoke again.

"So can I stay here?" He asked. I nodded, not wanting to meet his gaze again until I could get my emotions in check. I'll admit, hearing what Isaac said felt like someone had just stabbed me in the chest (and believe me, I know the feeling).

Isaac must've realized that he said something wrong because he didn't say anything for a long time. I considered telling Isaac about what Morrell told me, but decided against it. At the moment, I didn't want to tell him anything. So I sat down and started my homework. Isaac offered help but I turned him down. It took four times for him to get the message.

After an hour of this, I suggested that we go to Deaton's. With the way I was feeling, I didn't know if I could hide Isaac from my family while trying to keep him occupied. So we snuck downstairs, and crept into my car. Deaton's place was twenty minutes away. Neither of us spoke the whole time. Finally, we arrived at Deaton's where Scott's bike was chained against the wall. Isaac held the door open for me and somehow that didn't make me feel any better.

Deaton turned the corner and stared at Isaac and me for a second before opening the gate for us. "Welcome, Isaac. Come on in; we were just working on a patient." Isaac led the way inside. I followed more slowly, not wanting to stay very long.

We entered the back room and Scott gave us both a welcoming smile. I stopped short when I saw the labradoodle laying down on the metal table. It whined as we walked in. Isaac must've smelled something funny because he scowled and stared at it.

"What's the matter with it?" He asked, walking up to the table. I walked up as well, but went to Scott's other side. Isaac noticed this and frowned at me, but I forced myself to ignore him. Deaton watched the two of us carefully but chose not to say anything so he turned back to Isaac.

"Scott went through something similar. After he was bit he could suddenly tell which dogs were getting better and which were not." Deaton exclaimed. Isaac's eyes widened as he realized what Deaton was saying. I looked down to the poor dog on the cold table.

"What is it?" Isaac asked softly, sounding hurt.

"A type of cancer," Deaton said briefly. He paused. "Let me see your hand, Isaac." Isaac hesitated but allowed Deaton to take his hand and set it down gently on the dog.

There was a second where nothing happened. But then the veins on Isaac's arm turned black and it looked like his blood was pumping in reverse. After it stopped, Isaac brought his arm up to his nose and inhaled, looking awed and confused.

"You took some of his pain away," Scott said gently. Isaac smelled his hand again and smiled widely, tears starting to form in his eyes. I smiled at the fact that the old Isaac, the Isaac before the bite, was starting to show. Isaac rubbed hard at his eyes, trying to hide the fact that he was starting to cry. "Don't worry; I cried the first time he showed me to."

"Is this how you feel, Tea?" Isaac asked quietly. I stared at him. I hadn't been expecting that question. But I thought about the rush I got whenever I healed someone, that feeling of awe and warmth that came every time someone was healed. I looked Isaac dead in the eye.

"It's exactly how I feel,"

Isaac smiled and laughed a little, still awed. Deaton left the room and told me that he wanted help with the cats. I followed him as Scott and Isaac started to have a conversation.

"Teanna, I think I should share some knowledge with you," Deaton said. I watched Deaton carefully as we pulled out the cat food. "You remember what I told you about my relationship with Tanya?"

I nodded. Deaton continued. "As you know, I cared an awful lot about her. But I made the biggest mistake pf my life when I didn't tell her how I felt when I could. Next thing I know, she's found dead, cut in half and broken." Deaton's voice cracked and he paused. Then he sighed. "Teanna, I don't want the same regret to happen to you too."

I looked at Deaton and he looked back. I've heard people say that you should always say what was on your mind and that was always my problem. But it wasn't a problem for people like Stiles, Lydia, or Isaac. They said what they meant and didn't regret a thing about it. But it was hard for me; I was always thinking about what others thought and never wanted to hurt anyone. But Deaton was telling me that if I kept silent, I would end up hurting myself.

Deaton continued feeding the cats. I left the room to go talk to Isaac, no matter how afraid I was. I caught him right as he was leaving the building. I followed him outside and called out his name. Isaac stopped heading towards the woods and waited for me to catch up.

What was I going to say? I hadn't thought that through. So I gave him a nervous smile and said hi. Isaac snorted. I frowned at him. "What?"

"Nothing; you give me the cold shoulder all afternoon and now you want to say 'hi'?" Isaac snorted again. "Doesn't make sense."

"Well, I'm sorry about that. I just came...I just came out to say that I...I," I couldn't get it out. Dammit, why couldn't I do this? It was just talking! Isaac was feeling frustrated as well and he glared at me.

"Have you come to say goodbye? I'm leaving right now: go ahead and say it."

I stared at him. "That's it? You're just going to leave without saying goodbye? If I didn't come out of the cat kennel, you would've left and I never would've gotten the chance to say..." I paused. Isaac glared at me.

"I don't have anyone left here! There's no need for me to stay when there's no one here."

"I'm here!" I shouted, feeling angry now. Isaac widened his eyes and stared at me. I turned red after realizing what I had just said. But I couldn't stop now; he was expecting more. "Y-You talk about having absolutely no one, but what does that make me, cold turkey? In case you haven't noticed, I've been trying to help you." I felt tears form in my eyes and they burned. Isaac was still staring at me with shock. "Go ahead and leave if you must, just don't bother trying to make it up to me."

Isaac stared at me. He had no words at all for what I just said. I took the opportunity to hide back in the clinic, leaving Isaac on the sidewalk. I know that Deaton had said that if I didn't tell Isaac how I felt that I'd hurt later, but now that I told him, I still hurt.


	25. 25: Come Clean

When I went back inside the clinic, Scott looked as if he had heard the conversation between me and Isaac. But, like a good friend, he didn't bring it up. He did give me a tight hug randomly right before I left though.

Once back in my room, Chelsea watched my worried pacing like a hawk. "Are you sure that this Kanima thing is going to attack the game?"

"I'm positive," I said. "Which is why you need to keep Mom and Dad and yourself as far from that game as possible." Chelsea nodded gravely, knowing exactly how grim the situation really was. She left me alone to continue getting ready for what was to come.

* * *

My hands were shaking as I made my way to the bleachers. Already the stands were packed on both sides. Our lacrosse team marched onto the field and I saw Jackson leading the way, looking nervous and frightened. Scott and Stiles, as always, brought up the rear.

I hurried over to them. They stopped and waited as I got closer and without thinking, I threw my arms around Scott's neck. He hesitated before hugging me back. Then it was Stiles's turn. He hugged me back without hesitation. After releasing them, I wished them good luck and ran back to the bleachers.

Lydia was waiting for me. As I approached her, I noticed how different she looked. Her red hair was straightened and she just looked softer and more laid back than usual.

"This is a new look," I commented when we reached each other. Lydia smiled in a smaller way than usual.

"Yeah, I don't think it'll last though,"

"It should," I said. "It looks nice." Lydia blinked and thanked me. We walked together to the stands and Lydia took the seat beside Mrs. McCall. They got to talking as the game finally started.

We scored and then they scored. It went on like this as Stiles ran in circles around the field, not able to keep up with the rest of the pack. Mr. Stilinski held his face in his hands.

"Hey Teanna," Lydia said, gesturing over our shoulders. "Isn't that Isaac?"

I spun around to see Isaac's dirty blond head making his way to the field. My heart jumped when I saw that he was wearing his lacrosse uniform. My feet started to move before I even knew what they were doing. Without so much as a word of goodbye to Lydia, I hopped off the stands and started to speed-walk to where Isaac was walking. He turned towards me and immediately swerved around to head to speed-walk right to me.

We met each other in front of the bleachers. Before I could say anything and apologize for everything I had said the day before, Isaac scooped me up into his arms and hugged me so tightly I couldn't breathe. Even when he released me, I still felt like I couldn't breathe.

"You came back for the game?" I asked quietly, still not able to breathe properly. His werewolf ears caught it. He smiled a toothy grin at me.

"I came back for you," Isaac said so loudly the people in the front row heard him. Before anything else could happen Isaac crashed his mouth hard against mine.

Now I really couldn't breathe.

Isaac was the one who pulled away from the kiss. He had a funny look on his face, as if he couldn't breathe either. I found myself smiling at him in a really funny way. I could finally understand why couples like Scott and Alison could get that dewy eyed look. I imagine that the same look was on my face. Coach blew his whistle, reminding Isaac and me where we were. People in the stands were trying to be polite and not stare at us, but were failing badly. Isaac told me that he needed to get back to the field. I noticed that he tripped over his own feet as he walked away.

I took my seat back beside Lydia, who gave me a look that said that she'd been waiting for this. I mocked ignorance and stared at her. "What?"

Lydia smiled knowingly. "I've been waiting for you to find a man. Looks like you've gone ahead and found one for yourself." I turned red and looked to the field where Isaac was charging on the field.

As the game went on, it became obvious to me that Scott had a plan. Isaac was plowing through anyone who got in his way. Even players from our own team. Coach screamed at him to stop whatever he was doing, but he just shrugged with a large grin played on his lips. I watched the game with real interest, trying to keep an eye on four players in particular: Scott, Stiles, Isaac, and Jackson.

Suddenly, Jackson crashed into Isaac. Isaac tumbled to the ground and didn't move. I stood up from my seat, trying to see what was happening. Mrs. McCall left to go see Scott. The medics strapped Isaac onto a stretcher and carried him away. Mrs. McCall returned from talking to Scott just as I was going to leave the stands for the place right beside Isaac.

"Tea, Scott told me to tell you to stay here. He said that Isaac knew what he was doing." Mrs. McCall said quickly when she saw me standing. I stared at her but sat back down. The game resumed and the end of the game was coming fast.

Scott disappeared from the field completely. The team was in very bad shape. At some point, the players couldn't find the ball. Then, Stiles started running in the opposite direction as everyone else. It took every single person in the stadium about ten seconds to realize what Stiles was doing. I jumped to my feet and cheered for him along with everyone else as Stiles made it to the goal and fired it right into the net.

Lydia and I clutched each other and jumped up and down like giddy school-girls. Stiles scored again-and again. He was the hero of the game. Finally, he made the last shot right as the scoreboard announced the end of the game. I let go of Lydia to go down and congratulate Stiles. But the second my feet touched the ground, the lights all around the stadium went out and I screamed as someone grabbed me from behind.

* * *

The person behind me yanked the black hood off of my eyes. I struggled to say anything from behind the duck tape and took in my surroundings. I was in some sort of basement tied to a chair.

Someone mumbling beside me made me turn my head. I froze when I saw Boyd and Erica strapped up. I tried to talk to them in some way, but my words were stopped by the duck tape covering my mouth. Erica stared at me with tear-stained eyes and flinched severely when the door at the top of some stairs slammed open.

Gerard Argent came into view and I felt a strong surge of hatred fill me up. Gerard looked at me evenly and smiled evilly that reminded me of his daughter, Kate. He laughed cruelly and stared me down with his pale eyes.

"Take a look at the great phoenicis now: broken and captured like a worthless bird." Gerard laughed again. I widened my eyes. "Are you wondering how I knew about you?" He paused and glanced to Erica and Boyd. "It is a very rare occasion when someone meets two different versions of the phoenicis. I happen to be one of those lucky people. I believe her name was Parker."

Tanya Parker. I thought back to what Deaton had said about finding Tanya's body cut in half. This Argent's main way of killing werewolves was cutting them in half...

Gerard smirked at my expression. "You're smarter than her; she was willing to trust anyone who was kind to her. Growing up with the likes of that vet will do that to a person. And while she tried to escape the wrath of the Hunters, I caught her and ended her existence. But I did it wrong.

"Since then, I have discovered the true way of finishing the phoenicis once and for all. Do you want to know how?" Gerard leaned closer to where I cowered. "You cut out the heart. I should do it now. But I won't; not yet at least. I just need you to do one thing for me." He ripped off the duck tape across my mouth and held out his arm and put it right beside my arm and pressed it against mine. Gerard met my eyes and held them there. "Heal me now."

I stared at him. He wanted me to...? Heal him? I looked at him hard in the eyes and told him my eyes. "No,"

Gerard glared at me. "You do it now, or I will kill you."

"I won't do it," I snarled. Gerard glared at me and snorted.

"You think that you're strong when in reality you're not. There's a reason why the phoenicis needs a pack to survive. Your species depends on others to live. You're weak. And i'm giving you the opportunity right now to live, to do your damn job and heal me. Now heal me, or I swear I will cut out your heart right now and the phoenicis will be finished."

I didn't get the chance to answer. Stiles crashed down the stairs. Gerard looked back to me. "Or maybe you'd prefer to watch your friend be beaten to death." He got up and started for a very confused Stiles. Stiles stared at me and understood the situation almost immediately.

"Whatever he wants Tea, don't do it!" Stiles shouted and Gerard threw a hard punch right in his jaw. I screamed along with Erica as Gerard punched Stiles again and again. But no matter what Gerard did to Stiles, he kept yelling at me to refuse Gerard. After what felt like forever, Gerard had someone come in and take Stiles away.

Gerard looked at me closely. "Remember what I said, Waid. The phoenicis is weak without a pack. If you don't help me, I won't bother killing you. I'll just finish your precious pack." And with that, Gerard left the three of us there. I let out the sob I had been holding in and leaned farther back into the chair, feeling just as weak as Gerard had said.

* * *

**A/N: We're almost done with "Haywire"! Yay! After this there should be a few more chapters (most likely two or three) and then we'll be finished with part two of this series. For those of you who are wondering if I'm going to continue with season three, you're answer is yes and the first few chapters have been thought out. I just have to re-watch the season so that I can take notes (yeah I take notes on these kind of stories). But there's your answer and I hope y'all are enjoying this story so far and I shall talk to y'all later. Bye! **


	26. 26: In the Shadows

Gerard left us alone for what felt like hours. Boyd and Erica kept whimpering in pain. That sound seemed to be causing to be causing me pain because I couldn't heal them. Meanwhile, my mind was spinning.

Tanya had died trying to save her pack, just as Liesel after her. My mom always said that deaths came in threes and Tanya and Liesel made two. Was it really my destiny to perish for my pack? Is that why I dreamt about Liesel's death? It was enough to make me want to throw up, and the feeling worsened when footsteps started to climb down the stairs.

Mr. Argent came into view and stared at us all. His face was a mask of indifference. Was he here to finish the job Gerard had started? I got my answer when Mr. Argent reached over and turned off the generator that was pumping pain into my friends' veins.

As Boyd and Erica struggled to comprehend what was going on, Mr. Argent hurried to my chair and unstrapped me. Once free, I rubbed my wrists. And before I could ask why he was doing this, Mr. Argent heaved me over his shoulder and carried me outside through a back way. When he reached his SUV, he set me down.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked. Mr. Argent shoved me into the SUV.

"I follow a code, one that Gerard has thrown to the winds. And if you're with me, your pack is more likely to listen to me."

Mr. Argent started the SUV and started to speed down the road. At first, I had no idea where we were going. But then he pulled into the hospital parking lot and the headlights fell onto where Scott and Isaac were carrying a body bag.

I hopped out of the SUV fast. Scott made a noise of relief when he saw me while Isaac threw the body bag to the ground and ran for me. He gathered me into his arms and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back and was surprised when he kissed me again. I heard Mr. Argent clear his throat behind us and Isaac and I broke apart, though Isaac made sure to keep incredibly close to me while Mr. Argent helped Scott get Jackson's body into the SUV.

Scott sat in the front seat and Jackson's body was put between me and Isaac. We all rode in silence on the way to...wherever Mr. Argent was taking us. Finally, we pulled into an alley and left the SUV for the warehouse building. Mr. Argent glanced around and looked at Scott. "Where's Derek?"

As if waiting for that cue, Derek ran into the warehouse on all fours. When he was right in front of us, he did a sort of flip and glanced at all of us with searing red eyes.

Well, that was an entrance.

"Where's Jackson?" Derek asked. He straightened and glanced at everyone. Scott gestured to the body bag lying on the floor where Jackson had stopped moving. Derek approached it cautiously and peered inside. Then he snarled and turned to Scott. "We don't have a choice anymore, Scott. We have to kill him!"

"But Jackson doesn't even know what he's doing!" Scott objected. "Gerard is the one controlling him!"

"No," Mr. Argent interrupted. "If Jackson is doing this, than he's going rabid. My father would never let a rabid dog live."

There was a sudden explosion from the bag as Jackson reared back up. Isaac pushed me away from and shifted into his werewolf form. Mr. Argent started firing and I took it upon myself to scramble out of the way. Derek launched himself onto the fully blown Kanima but it quickly lashed his tail and Derek started to fly through the air. I watched him crash to the ground and chased after him, my hands already starting to glow light orange.

An arrow whooshed out from behind me and I glanced up quickly to see Alison of all people firing arrows at anyone, anyone beside Scott. Anyone included me. I ducked out of the way as another arrow zipped past my ear, making my hair move. I bolted the rest of the way to Derek.

Blood was oozing from five deep wounds in Derek's chest. It looked like Jackson had dug his venom soaked claws into Derek. He groaned and looked furious when I finally reached him. "I'm going to kill him! I don't care what Scott says!"

"You do that, Derek," I said without really hearing him. I placed my glowing hand on Derek's chest and the wounds started to stitch themselves up. Derek suddenly stiffened as he looked over my shoulder. "Tea!"

And arrow shot out and hit the back of my leg. I screamed out and Derek caught me as I started to fall. I looked over my shoulder as Derek struggled to help me to my feet. Alison had another arrow pointed at me. She glared at me.

"Tea, I only want Derek. Move out of the way, and I won't bother with you." Alison said gravely.

"Judging by my leg I highly doubt that," I said gruffly, limping a bit away from Derek to place myself directly in front of the arrow.

Alison glared at me from behind the bow. "Move Tea! Or I'll shoot. Just get away from Derek."

The words came to my mouth before I even realized who I was quoting. "No. He is my Alpha. And I am willing to lay my life at his feet if he so needs. So go ahead, and shoot me."

Alison stared at me; she didn't want to shoot me. I could see it in her eyes. But if Gerard was giving her orders than she wasn't being given much of a choice. But I didn't move; I meant what I said about dying for my Alpha. If Derek needed me to die for him, than I would do it. But before Alison could fire that arrow, Mr. Argent fired his gun and shattered Alison's bow in half.

Derek ran off to go tear Jackson apart. Alison and I met eyes and she looked at me like I had just betrayed her. Than again, I had just sworn allegiance to her enemy. I turned my back to her and hobbled away, the arrow still coming out of my thigh.

Scott, Isaac, and Derek were attacking Jackson but nothing was working. Jackson knocked Isaac away from him and Isaac was then stabbed by Alison, who made a comeback from my betrayal to her. As Isaac fell to the floor I yelled and hobbled as fast as I could. Then Alison flicked the knives around and headed for Derek again.

"Alison!" Scott yelled. But there was no need. The Kanima quickly grabbed Alison's wrists tightly, causing her to drop the knives.

"Not yet, sweet heart," Gerard's voice came through the darkness. I limped the rest of the way to Isaac and knelt down beside him, where he was shifting back to a human. Alison stared as Gerard emerged from the darkness.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"He's doing what he came here to do," Scott said gravely.

"Then you know?" Gerard asked, looking vaguely interested. Alison asked what he meant.

"He's dying," I answered, keeping my arm around Isaac's shoulders.

"I am," Gerard said. "I have been for a while now. Unfortunately, science doesn't have a cure for cancer. But the supernatural does. Teanna over there was my plan A, but when she refused me, I turned to my backup plan."

"You monster," Mr. Argent spat. Gerard glared at him. "You'd kill Alison too?"

"When it comes to survival, I'd kill my own son!" Gerard snarled in a deadly voice. Mr. Argent looked stricken. Gerard turned to Scott and nodded.

Scott looked around at everyone before dragging Derek to his feet. I made a move to stop him but the arrow was still coming from my thigh and Isaac wasn't letting me move anymore than I had to.

"Scott don't!" Derek begged.

"I'm sorry, but I have to," Scott answered solemnly. Then he yanked Derek's head back so that his jaws were wide open. Gerard stalked over to them and placed his arm right between Derek's fangs. And, without meaning to, Derek bit down.

Gerard yelled in pain and fury. Derek let him go and fell to the floor. Gerard held his arm up triumphantly, but something was wrong. Black gunk was sliding down his arm. He didn't notice it for a while, but when he did, he looked as terrified as I felt. He quickly checked his pills from his pocket and once noticing something different, he screamed out. "MOUNTAIN ASH!"

Understanding filled me up as more black blood started to flow out of Gerard's eyes, nostrils, and ears. A giant amount of black vomit spilled out from his mouth and he collapsed onto the ground.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Derek asked Scott from the ground.

"Because you might be an Alpha, but you're not mine." Scott said simply.

Gerard spat up more black vomit and screamed out to Jackson. "KILL THEM ALL!"

After that everything seemed to happen at once. Alison knocked the Kanima away from her and escaped its clutches. A familiar jeep crashed through the metal walls and slammed into Jackson. I heard Stiles screaming from inside. Lydia and Stiles both ran outside when Jackson stomped onto the hood of the jeep.

"Jackson!" Lydia said, sounding like she was scolding him. "Jackson!" Stiles called out her name and she held out something small and bronze. A key...?

I expected the Kanima to slice Lydia to shreds but he didn't. He started to morph back into human form and he stared at the key with wonder. Jackson met Lydia's eyes and backed away before nodding to Derek, giving him the okay to kill him.

Derek launched from the floor and drove his claws into Jackson's stomach while Peter Hale came from behind. I forced the shock of seeing Peter again away as Lydia caught Jackson as he fell to the ground. Jackson closed his eyes and...that was that: he was dead.

Isaac helped me over to where everyone else was standing. He kept one hand holding me up and the other pressed on my side. We were just about ready to go home when the faint sounds of scratching filled the quiet air. I glanced up to see a completely naked Jackson rise with claws, thick hair, and ice blue eyes. Jackson had finally become what he had wanted most...

* * *

After patching me up as best as he could, Mr. Argent drove me home. I limped into the house with Alison's eyes following me closely. She didn't trust me as much anymore. I didn't really blame her.

I walked right through the front door. Mom was sitting right there with tears going down her face. She leapt to her feet upon seeing me and I limped the rest of the way to her and gathered into a very tight hug. Tears fell down my face as she hugged me back. Dad entered the room as well, looking worried out of his mind and I hugged him to. I needed to make my family life right, even though they had made mistakes, they were my parents and I was stuck with them.

It was official: I was a part of Derek's pack. I had to help him through whatever trials awaited me, as told by Morrell and Hestia. Summer was in a few weeks and it was time to try and get my life in order. It wouldn't be easy, but I had my pack right beside me every step of the way.

Now I just had to be prepared for the enemies that were coming my way.

* * *

**A/N: And we are finished with "Haywire"! Sloth party! *dances like a sloth***

**Down to the serious part: I would like to thank every single person who reviewed, favorited, alerted, or even just read the story because it sounded interesting. It means so much to me when I come on here and see that someone has enjoyed it.**

**The next story has been published so if you want to go ahead and get started reading that, I would greatly appreciate it. :)**

**I have a soundtrack on my profile that I listened to while writing this so if you're interested in listening to it, you can go ahead and go to my profile and it will be there. :)**

**Once again, thanks to every single person who read this story and I can't wait 'til y'all can read "Bent".**

**-Katie**


End file.
